Forever Sun
by Region and District
Summary: After the almost battle with the Vultori, everyone get's their happy ending right? WRONG! When Jacob suddenly announces his love for Nessie has expired and that he's in love with a witch b/c of a spell, it makes up drama for everyone.
1. Prologue

**Forever Sun**

**Prologue**

Have you ever wondered why you can't ever seem to get what you want? How you want something so bad that you'd die for it? I have. This is the story of my life. I've never given it much thought, but now going back over it, I remember it more clearly. I remember how it felt, what I'd thought, and even what I'd had for breakfast. Never before had I thought of my life as an adventure, but I sure do now. Read and you will understand why I've felt like this. Understand that this is no fairytale, this is reality. The truth hurts. Never underestimate its power. It's the true power that comes within that makes us strong. That's what keeps it going. Come with me as I show you to never underestimate me. You'll be surprised of all of the accomplishments I've made. Good luck.


	2. Without Jacob

Chapter one: Without Jacob

My heart was pounding and blood was rushing through my veins. I knew that I was dreaming. This is the sort of thing that, I thought, would only occur in dreams. In this particular dream, Jacob and I were in danger. He was holding my hand and we were running. Not from anything I had ever seen, except I was positive I may have seen vampires in their midst. The other groups of beings were aliens to me. Jacob is a werewolf, you see, and I am half vampire, seeing that my mother Bella was a mortal human when I was born, though now she is as my father, vampire.

But we were being chased. It frightened me, the hunger in the ruby red vampire eyes. My eyes, on the other hand, are brown. Most vampires that feed on animals have gold eyes, while vampires that feed on humans have red. I inherited mine, though. I could also see the desire to kill in the alien's faces. Jacob and I were running, finally gaining speed. "Nessie." He said. That's my name. Well, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but everyone (except my mother Bella) calls me Nessie, and I don't mind. My Aunt Alice, though, calls me Razz. OK, now back to my dream. "Nessie" he said, taking both my hands in his. "Nessie, if we don't get out of this, know this. I love you. I always have and I always will."

Then I woke up. I shrugged off the dream and threw on a new T shirt Aunt Rose had bought me and a pair of jeans, running outside to see my two best friends, Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater waiting for me.

"Finally, Nessie, we thought you couldn't sleep in any later!" Seth teased, throwing a baseball hard at Jacob, who caught it in one easy grab.

"Seth, man, don't say that. Last Saturday, she slept all afternoon, remember?"

I laughed again. "I did NOT, Jake!" I said, at the same time catching the ball Jacob threw at me."

Jake smiled his famous grin that I knew so well. "Well, you can sleep as long as you want for the next two weeks, because Seth and I are going out of state."

I dropped the ball.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

Seth smiled. "Yeah." Billy has this job for us to do in Montana, plus it's been ages since Jake and I went hunting. I frowned. Jacob was my best friend. And so much more. Jacob was a part of my life, a part of me that could never be the same without him. I knew I meant a lot to him, even though I had only been alive for 2 ½ years, I was as experienced as a 15 year old. I looked 13. Good thing for me, half vampires' age quickly. OK, back to reality. "Alice and Rosalie will play with you while were gone." Seth said. I groaned. Alice was awesome, but who would want to play with sourpuss evil Aunt Rosalie?

"Can't I come?" I whined. I hated being away from them. It was like a punishment! I sighed. Didn't they realize they were ALREADY hurting me? How was I going to live two whole weeks without my two best friends? At least I had Alice, Jasper, and Super Awesome Emmett. And, of course, Rosalie, who really isn't THAT bad once you REALLY get to know her. Even my parents and Grandpa Carlisle and Aunt Esme are fun to be with. But. Still. No. JACOB!!!!

Jacob put his arm around me. "I'll miss you. Be back in two weeks!" I Sighed. Two weeks. I could handle that, right? I looked through the window at Alice, who was playing with flowers. I'm betting on Alice! Her eyes lit up as she saw a vision of me and her, obviously. She nodded then went back to playing with flowers. Jacob looked at me. "Renesmee remember. I'm yours forever." I thought this over. "Forever?" I asked. "Forever and Always."

Jacob and Seth departed later that morning. Usually, I hunted with them, until last month with a disaster involving me almost eating Jessica Stanley ended that routine. Alice skipped to my side. "Don't be ridiculous, Nessie. You'll last. And he will be back." I nodded and examined the promise ring Jacob had given me on my first Christmas. This was his promise. He would be back. I smiled. Alice took my hand. "Razz, you do realize your birthday is in five days?" I gasped. "Alice! Jacob's gonna miss my birthday!" Alice shrugged. "Well yeah! But he gave me a present to give you." I shook my head. Still no Jacob on my birthday.

Alice and I went into the kitchen. Bella and Edward, my parents, were there, and I smiled sweetly at them. Edward shrugged sympathetically at me. Oh, yeah, my father can read minds.

The next few days went by slowly. With Rosalie as my only companion, it seemed shopping was my only pastime. And let's just say, shopping with Rose may be a lot different than you're used to. I mean, she always has to think through everything she has to make sure she's not buying something she already owns, and spends hours picking the perfect outfits. But, we spend a lot of money, and people follow Rose everywhere

That night I dreamed about the Volturi. All Italian eyes were on me. Jacob was trying to pull me back. "No, Nessie! Don't do it!" He screamed. But I did. I stepped into the light. "No!" Jacob screamed. His anger got the best of him and he leaped into his wolf form. The Italians gasped. We were fine. Standing out, yes, but fine. Then I spotted her. Jane. Jane's lips curled back, revealing her sharp teeth. Oh great. We were both in severe danger. All of a sudden, Jacob and I were running, the Volturi behind us. Along with the aliens in my last dream that I suddenly understood to be furrshadows. What were furrshadows? I didn't know any more than I knew what the world had in store for me in the next couple of months.

Then Jake took my hand. "Nessie." He said. Then I woke up.

Again the dream had those weird furrshadows as in the dream from 5 days ago. WAIT A MINUTE! 5 days ago? Today was my birthday! Oh no. See, its not that I don't like birthdays. I love birthdays! But not spending them with your true love/best friend can be rather exhausting. I slowly went down the stairs of our giant house one step per minute. See, when you live forever, you can do things like this, just to pass the time. Alice saw me coming through her futuristic mind and was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. "RAZZ!" She exclaimed as I jumped in her arms. Then Bella and Edward came, each giving me a huge hug." Happy Birthday Renesmee!" Momma said. "Blood cake for breakfast!" Edward said. Okay, I know that sounds gross, but guess what vampires can do stuff like that! I licked my lips. "Yum." Rose grabbed my hand and basically dragged me to the living room where piles of presents were stacked. "Whoa." I screamed. Alice giggled. "Hon, you don't turn 3 every day!" We all laughed, which basically shook the whole house. That morning, after the cake, I opened presents. A laptop computer, a wolf bracelet, a cell phone, TV, stuffed wolf, a grand piano, a new iPod, a clarinet, a flute, a saxophone, a tuba, a trumpet, a trombone, a French horn, a drum set, colored contacts, a video camera, a camera, a dress from the mall, earrings, the hope diamond, and a hamster.

"Thank you ALL." I said, beaming with joy. But there was something missing. Jacob.


	3. The Gift

Chapter 2: The Gift

It was noon when Alice remembered. "Oh, yeah, Nessie! Jacob's present!" She squeaked. I grinned. My heart started beating. A little bit more Jacob. What could be wrong with that? Nothing!! Alice gave me a tiny box. I sighed romantically and gazed up at the ceiling. Jacob's present! I greedily grabbed the small box and held it to my heart.

"Um, Ness? You gonna open it?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

I Laughed.

"Open it." I decided. I didn't think anything in that box could ever give it a higher value. It was still my most prized possession, other than the promise ring and a key necklace that had an engraved wolf on it, both from Jacob. I took a deep breath and tried to pull the top off. Nothing happened. I tried again. I was about to ask Emmett to do it, when Alice took it out of my hands.

"Oh no he's not." she growled.

I guess Emmett was out of the picture. I rolled my eyes.

Alice sighed. "Use the key, Razz." I nodded. I slowly took the chain off and Alice gave me the box back. I saw the keyhole then. I stuck the key inside and turned. I opened the box and there was a little russet colored wolf stuffed animal. I stared at it. Then I saw it. Jacobs's eyes. I nearly leaped up with joy, but I didn't. There was a note, hanging from the side of its neck. It was from Jacob.

Dear My Sweet Renesmee,

I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with you, but take care of my heart. I've left it with you.

I'm yours,

JACOB

I stared at the note. Short, but in another light a thousand words long. I closed my eyes. For that moment, I wasn't in the Cullen house. I was in the forest with Jacob, or wherever he was at that particular moment. I only came back to reality when I noticed Alice's cool arms around my neck.

"Nessie! Isn't it great! I'm also taking you shopping today. Rose is gonna…"

I barely heard her. I was to busy in a daydream. See, that's what me and Alice have in common. Our heads are always in the clouds. My head snapped up when I heard Emmett's laugh.

"You run with the wolves, Nessie!" I rolled my eyes.

"Bite me!" I told him.

He just nodded, still laughing. Jasper was next to me.

"Happy birthday Razz!" He hugged me. Ok, since Edward and Bella barely pay any attention to me Alice and Jasper have sort of "adopted" me. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward and Bella, and they love me with all their heart but their not exactly the best with kids, and Jasper and Alice are the ideal parents. They are like my parents.

"Well, go get ready! Were leaving at promptly 3:00, so you better hurry!" Rose said. I nodded. I took the box and the hamster which I had named Cloud for her white and grey fur that looked like it belonged in my perfect summer sky, the colors perfectly colliding with the baby blue sky and the early September breeze whispering hat my perfect summer was coming to a sudden halt, and when upstairs. I put the box on my bed and Cloud's cage on my nightstand. I opened the little door and started stroking her beautiful fur.

"Are you missing someone right now, Cloud?" I asked. Cloud scurried to the back of her cage, frightened. Aww, C'mon, Cloud was scared of me! Ok, maybe I WAS gonna eat her, but not until after she died.

"Cloud." I whispered, softer this time, stroking her again. "Cloud, are you in love?" She looked at me, taking interest in me again. "I mean, do you have a life somewhere? Someone who would freely die for you? Someone who understands you, who knows you even more than you know yourself?" Cloud was listening. I kept going "Do you have a true love? I do. Someone you can trust with your life and so much more? Do you?" Cloud nodded. What, wait, nodded? Oh, yeah, I had been petting her, touching her, letting her inside my mind, using my gift. I could TALK to animals! Cloud motioned for me to keep going. "His name is Jacob, and he and I always hang out at La Push, but when we're not there, he's here at the legendary Cullen house." I spent the next half hour talking to Cloud. She was open, friendly and understanding."Oh, Cloud, I love you." I said. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Ness?"

'Come in!" I said. Alice came through the door.

"How about we wait until NEXT week to go shopping." She said. "Why" I asked. "Because it's nine, and you're about to fall asleep." Alice laughed. I put Cloud back in her cage and closed my eyes. Alice sat at the end of my bed. This was routine.

I dreamed again that night. This time, Jacob and I were on a plane, my head on his shoulder.

"Nessie I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head it was too late for apologies. Then we were on a tower again.

"Jacob, we need a plan." A GOOD plan." I said." Then I woke up, and Jasper was cleaning out my room, taking out all the wrapping paper.

"How are you?" He asked. He and Alice take turns cleaning out my room, since, obviously, I'm a bit of a slob.

"Good." I said.

I brushed a hand through my auburn curls. Jasper gave me a big hug. "I love you, Razz. Happy late birthday."

"Love ya, Jasper!"

Then Alice appeared in my doorway.

"Hey Razz, Jazz and I were thinking how about a game of baseball?"

YES! I thought. I have a complete competitive side of me, if you haven't realized. So, after breakfast we headed to the clearing. Edward and Bella didn't come though. I guess sports aren't really Mom's thing. My team was Emmett, Alice, Jasper an me. The other team was Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme. We played almost all day. Our team won, and of course, Rosalie was mad. She nearly broke a tree in half. That would be something to tell Jacob and Seth when they returned. Only 8 more days.


	4. Renesmee's New Moon

CHAPTER 3: Renesmee's New Moon

It was the day of Jacob's return. I couldn't wait to see his and Seth's faces glowing at me, telling me they'd play with me, and maybe for once I'd have a playmate that didn't want to go shopping every moment of the day. The point is, I had missed them more than you can imagine. See I was lucky to have a friend that would always be my love, my real true love. Cloud would be relieved that they were back, I could tell she, like everyone else was getting annoyed with me. Jacob. Seth. Jacob. Seth. My life almost revolved around their return. At about noon, I saw Seth's blue corvette pull into the Cullen drive. I hoped the stink wasn't getting to them too much. I was the only thing that ever brought Seth into the Cullen property. "Alice! Alice! They're home!" I shrieked as loud as a three year old who was also a teenager could scream. My heart was bursting with joy; joy unable to be felt since the departure. Seth got out of the car. I screamed his name, and gave my best friend a huge hug. I blinked. Once. "Where's Jacob?" Seth laughed nervously. "Um, hold your horses, Nessie, Jake is… um..." He paused then gulped. "In the car." My heart stopped for a brief moment as I saw Jacob step out of the car. I grinned widely. Then I caught myself. "Jake, thanks for the gift ……I……" I half whispered. I waited for his grin and big hug. He would grab me; tell me how much he missed playing ball with me. I waited for all this that would certainly make me happy. He would.

But he didn't

"Jake?" I began. Jacob looked at me with a stare so cold I never thought capable of the Jacob I knew. Then I realized there was something different about him, something colder, harsher. Then Jacob spoke. _"Renesmee, I never should have given you that promise ring. I don't promise YOU anything. I'm in love with someone else, so bye. You'll never see me again, ever. That's my only promise to you right now."_

I could not process Jacob's words in my head. It was, as I believed, impossible.

Jacob waved a hand in front of my eyes. _"Yoo-Hoo, Nessie, did you hear?"_ I looked up. The last statement proved it. This hurt too much to be a dream, and a clone Jacob wouldn't have said yoo-hoo. That was a strict Jacob/Seth/Embry only thing. Jacob kept going. _"I'm actually engaged to my real true love, her name is Kyrazzah ZeShire, but I just call her Kyra. She's smart, pretty, cool, addicting, funny, and an AWESOME athlete. Basically everything you're not. I love her. I love her with all my heart. You mean nothing to me Renesmee. You're as dead as the dirt, and you're a bloodsucker. Goodbye. Have a good life. Well, you know what; I don't care about your life."_

"What?" I asked. He was joking, I told myself. Jacob was a joker. He had to be. But he wasn't_._ _I could tell by his sincerity, the glowing look on his face that told me his love was somewhere else. How could this HAPPEN? _"But Jacob…..you, PROMISED! I LOVE….you."

I choked on the words.

But Jacob didn't care.

_"No! Your love is worth nothing. YOUR'E worth nothing."_

He began walking away. He then started running and disappeared into the trees.

My Whole body was shaking. Alice ran to my side, put an arm around me, but

I shook it off and ran into the forest after where he had disappeared. I had no shoes on, and the grass and twigs tore at my feet, but I could not feel that at all. I couldn't feel ANYTHING PHYSICALLY. I tripped and fell on my head and my human instincts failed me as consciousness faded away.

Oxygen. I needed to breathe. Vampires don't need air to breathe, but I'm part human so it's necessary. But I couldn't breathe. Not without Jacob. I felt like someone had knocked the air out of me. I just lay there in the forest, not knowing where I was or how much time had passed since I was knocked out. I did not cry. I was above that, or so I thought at the time. Looking back on it, Alice says I was heartbroken. But you see, I wasn't just heartbroken. My heart had been torn into a million pieces, so that it seemed Renesmee Carlie Cullen was in no need for a heart, because it simply could not feel. I had been shredded, and so had my reason for existence. How? How did this happen was my only question. All I could feel was just pain, but I could block out my pain so I did not feel anything at all. It's hard to say which one was worse. I thought humans would die if they had one quarter of this pain. That's a disadvantage of immortality. You can FEEL so much more, therefore opening a bigger chance of heartbreak. What I felt is something try as they may words still cannot describe, though I am doing my best. It was as if I were dead, and time had no more meaning, just another barrier between me and Jacob. My life was at a sudden halt. I couldn't make my half human mind process what had just happened. I couldn't make out anything, but the pain. The stupid, burning, immortal pain.

It was dark outside when my mind started working again and I'm so glad it finally did. Jasper had come outside to get me, saying nothing, for he felt my pain, and knew words could not help. He took me up to my room. When he left the room, I ran to Cloud's cage.

"Cloud, I can't breathe without him!" I whispered. Cloud rolled her cute little hamster eyes, and then smiled sympathetically. Oh yes. Of course Cloud did not understand. Of course.

Seth came into my room about an hour later; I suspected he was bored without Jacob.

"Renesmee, We weren't even hunting!" He bursted out.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We were trying to find the most perfect birthday present for you actually. From me and him, because Jacob didn't like the present I bought you. Well, then, Jacob went to look on another aisle, and told me he was over it.."

I thought this over, at the same time noticing how much Seth reminded me of Jacob. I could feel the moisture clinging to my eyes. I tried to hold it back. It was a short fight, but I won.

"Seth…" I began. He looked up to meet my eyes. "What does she look like?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Kyrazzah."

"Oh" he looked down. "Well I didn't see her." He confessed. "But then again, she couldn't have been worth much. If Jakes willing to give up you, he's nuts! And trust me, my sisters been there."

I laughed. It was easy being with him. He sighed than looked down again. "What" I asked.

"It's Jake. He hasn't phased since he left, and if he's not going to phase, than Leah and I can't really know where he is. Billy's going CRAZY! So is Leah, but she's kind of happy being head of the pack now, since in Jakes pack she was the beta."

Seth pondered life for a moment, than walked out of my room and turned out the lights. "Time for the little immortal child to go to bed. You're going to need the rest, since you, me, and Leah are going hunting tomorrow. Really hunting this time." Then Seth walked out of my room, yelled something unkind to Edward, and drove home.

That night I dreamt I was exploring the forest with Seth. He was the small sandy wolf now. We got to the meadow my father had found a LONG time ago. Bella had taken me to it once, but back to my dream. When we reached the meadow, I turned to Seth, whose brown eyes were gazing ahead. Just then a breeze blew. I was still watching Seth as his fur began to change to gold, to brown, to russet.

"Seth?" I asked. He turned his eyes to me, piercing me. "Seth?" He shook his head. He looked familiar, but I knew it wasn't Seth.

"Jake?" my voice trembled. He nodded. I tried to force down the tears, but they kept coming. I burst into a scream as loss shot through me. I opened my eyes, I was in my bedroom now. Alice and Jasper were sanding there, there eyes worried, Alice's hand around mine. "We heard the screams." She said in her pixie like voice. Then Alice gasped. "I. Can't. SEE!" Jaspers eyes flickered open at once.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked curiously. "I mean everything just went black!"

"How?" Jasper asked "You can partly see wolves now, but what else? What else is there? What are you not seeing?"

"I don't know!" Alice screamed. Her eyes turned to me and melted like honey.

"It's alright Razz." She comforted. "Nothing going to happen."

"Yes." Jasper repeated. "Nothing going to happen to ANYBODY." The way Jasper said anybody made a shiver run up my spine. Alice grinned. "Get more sleep. All of us are going hunting with you and the wolves tomorrow, except Rose."

"Why not Rose?" I asked.

"Bella's going to arm-wrestle Emmett again, and Rose doesn't want to be there to watch Bella lose."

I giggled and watched as Jasper and Alice filed out of my room and turned out the light. I closed my eyes and slept dreamlessly the rest of the night.


	5. The Hunt

Chapter 4: The Hunt

I awoke early the next day. Today were going hunting! As I thought of it, I felt the burn in my throat. I cupped my hand around it. I controlled myself well enough to get dressed and go downstairs.

"Morning, Renesmee!" Bella said, just long enough to look up from Edward's eyes. Oh, brother. I thought. So this must be one of those days when Mommy and Daddy were more especially mushy and gushy than normal.

"Hey, Nessie, if you don't like it, go to the other room already!" Edward said, reading my mind as he turned back to Bella.

Yuck Yuck Yuck Yuck Yuck, I thought. I ignored Edward's "Hurrph" As I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Razz!" Alice said.

She looked at me. "I can't believe that jerk, Nessie; believe me your better off without him if he would do that to you! I talked to Billy who said that when Jake comes back from who knows where…….."

I didn't want to hear it. I just kept walking, trying not to let HIS name enter my head.

"Morning, Nessie." Jasper said with a grin taking me in his arms. "How ya doing, wolf girl?" He asked me playfully. I smiled as best I could, though still I hurt thinking of how much I used to love being called a wolf girl. Now all it seemed to do was shoot a scar through my back. I shrugged, as Jasper and Alice continued talking about an outbreak of mountain lions in Port Angeles, which really freaked me out.

A knock on the door interrupted this conversation.

"Nessie?" It was Seth. I grinned, and ran outside and I could hear a howl as Seth phased. We were all ready to go. The only thing that could make it better would be…….I couldn't help but think his name Jacob. I took a deep breath. "Let's go." I decided.

"Razz…Alice began.

"Let's Go!" I said in a sterner, stronger voice, and we headed out to the wood. I closed my eyes and picked up the scent of an antelope. My eyes flashed open as I let my instincts loose. I shot off as soon as I spotted it. It didn't take long. I jumped on its back, throwing it off balance. Then I knelt down beside it and began to eat. The blood rushed through my throat, cooling the burn. As soon as I was sure there was nothing left I began to search for my family. After a while, I came to the meadow. (Yes, yes, this again.)

Pain shot through me as the wind blew, making my auburn curls blow in my face. I fell to my knees, knowing why I'd come here. Jacob. The pain rippled again. I screamed, hoping someone would here. Not just someone. Him. Jacob. My best friend. Something flashed by. I looked up, tears finally falling down my face. I saw big brown eyes. "Jake?" I choked out. I couldn't see the fur, it was covered by leaves. "Jacob?" Another breeze blew, blowing the leaves back. The. Fur. Was. Russet. Jacob. The wolf started running in the opposite direction. I wasn't going to lose him again, so I jumped up and started running. We ran a long time; I lost count after 45 minutes. He was always in front of me by about a mile. At about noon, we got to Montana. He was headed somewhere I didn't know. Just then I heard a loud honk and looked up to see the driver coming up to the street. Jake froze and so did I. I didn't know why I couldn't move though. I closed my eyes and thought about it. If I die, I'll die with him, I decided. The honking got louder and louder….I heard a scream. A howl. I couldn't feel the ground underneath me. Everything was so fast.

"Jake?" I opened my eyes and I was moving. But someone was carrying me.

I looked up to see Rosalie. "Rose?" I asked. Rosalie met my gaze. "Rosalie, what the flipping freaking watermelon mashed potatoes were you doing in MONTANA. MONTANA, Nessie."

"I was following Jacob." I whimpered.

Seth came out of nowhere. "You found him?" He asked.

"I thought so." Was my answer.

"But, Renesmee, you didn't see him. He hasn't phased yet."

Then I sighed as my fantasy ended. Seth took me in his arms, and Rosalie nodded and ran off, probably to tell the others. Once she was gone, Seth spoke. "Nessie, I don't get it either." I looked into Seth's eyes, and that's what happened. Later, I would look back on it and call it the connection. I felt something in Seth's brilliant brown eyes. I felt happy. I could not stop the approaching grin sneaking up on my face. I felt foolish just grinning up at Seth in that way, when a few seconds ago I had been nearly killed by car. Seth, though, was grinning as well.

"Renesmee." He said.

"Seth." I replied.

Stop it, stop it Nessie. I told myself. Stop thinking about Seth and how pretty his eyes were and how much he cared for me and reminded me of Jacob. I couldn't help it though. I was in love.

Ok, love isn't exactly the right word. It's more like addicted to how he lessened the emptiness, and the joy he made me feel. He would light me up, and show me how to be happy again. He would show me that he loved me in his friendly way. I knew I would be OK, at least for now. Seth would make me happy.


	6. The Connection

Chapter 5: The Connection

Cloud looked up at me with those sympathetic eyes when I got back from the hunt. I started to stroke her.

"Its alright, Cloud, yes, I'll always miss Jacob, always love him, never be truly in love with anyone else, but, Seth Clearwater is so much like Jacob, and now, with Seth around, its like a piece of Jacob will be with me always! Mother has told me her story, it happened to her too, her using Seth as a Jake connection at her wedding!" Then I had a quick stab of pain as I remembered Jacob's promise

"_Remember, Renesmee, I'm yours forever."_

"_Forever?"_

_Forever and Always."_

The brim happiness that I'd felt was gone, and I ached in sadness all over again. Cloud could tell. She moaned, cause I was giving her my aching sadness.

"Oh sorry Cloud!" I said and let go. Cloud let out a sigh of relief. If only I could have that kind of relief! Than, miraculously, Seth entered my room, and I felt that same relief I had been waiting for.

"Seth, hey!" I squealed. He sighed. "You OK, Nessie? Edward says you've been up here since the hunt."

I looked up at him.

"You're coming with me and Leah to LaPush! Leah swears she can make you feel good again." I grinned and eagerly got up, getting my jacket and running to the door. I could not WAIT to hang out with him. He and Leah had always been my best friends, but we never had really "hung out."

The LaPush beach glowed in the afternoon sun. Me and Seth, both barefoot, were walking on the beach. I brushed my auburn hair out of my face. Seth smiled at me, and ran his fingers through his black hair. "So, Renesmee, you may have to watch Leah and I work out our differences…" Yay! I thought. I had always wanted to see werewolves fight for fun, but Jacob had always feared I would get hurt. I laughed as vampire and werewolf raced through the sand and mud to a small house that I knew very well. Seth's house. Then I saw her. Leah. "Leah, Leah, Leah!" I squeaked. My Mother was not a huge Leah fan. Neither was Jacob, but she wasn't so bad when you got to know her. Leah grinned when she saw me.

"Nessie, the only good bloodsucker!" Leah joked, greeting me. "Glad to see you smiling again!" I then remembered what had made me sad in the first place and sighed. Leah sighed too. "Alright, Renesmee, how about, you let out your feelings while I pretend to listen." I smiled. Even with her friends, It seemed Leah was annoying (But don't tell her I said that OK?)

"It's just…. Jacob and I were like a song, a fairy tale. It's so hard to believe that the last verse of the song is pain, so terrible that our fairy tale doesn't have a happy ending, and it just plain hurts me that our love even HAS an end!" Leah was actually listening. "Yeah, I know. Really. That's how I felt when Sam imprinted on Emily. But one thing that you said is wrong. The fairy tale doesn't have to end. If Jake doesn't want you, so be it. Once you move on, which you will, Nessie, you will see the light in this world again." I listened to Leah's encouraging words and nodded. Wow. That was incredibly deep for Leah.

"Thanks Lee."

She cleared her throat. Loudly. "So, Ray, you ready to see Seth and I fight full power?"

I nodded. Of course I was.

We were in Seth's backyard. Seth and Leah stood facing each other, human form.

"Tell us when to go!" Said Seth.

" Ready." I began.

"Set." Leah hunched over.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" I giggled. Seth giggled with me and fell to the ground in a pathetic fit of laughter. Leah hissed and Seth and I shut up.

"GO!" I shouted. Seth and Leah both jumped in the air, landing in their wolf forms. Seth leaped on Leah's back, but Leah hissed and spun him until he hit the ground. But Seth was strong. He got up and fiercely scratched Leah's cheek. Leah yelped and jumped back. Then the siblings jumped on their hind legs and started scratching ach other insanely.

Then Leah bent down and bit down on Seth's neck. He fell to the ground. My eyes widened. I'd already lost Jacob, not Seth, too! But then it struck me, and I had to ask myself. Would Leah really do that to her brother? Of course not! As I had thought, Seth got up and turned to face his sister again. I giggled as I watched Seth and Leah hurt each other. Jacob never let me watch it when he fought his pack, even for fun. He just loved me too much. But he didn't love me anymore. I cleared my mind of the thought and focused on watching Leah pay for what she did to Seth and Seth pay for what he did to Leah. It was quite enjoyable actually, because werewolves are simply enjoyable creatures. I couldn't wait to see who the winner would be. Suddenly, though, Seth stopped.

He just sat there, unmoving, his mouth hanging open in a wide O shape. I gasped.

"Seth? Seth? Earth to giant living sandstorm!" I waved my hand around like a maniac in order to get his attention, but he just stared into space.

"Leah!" I yelled. Though when I looked in her direction, she was in the exact same state as Seth. I stood there, counting to 60, then starting over at one, then starting over again.

After 5 minutes, Leah looked up. and transformed, and now the beautiful black haired girl stood in front of me.

"Jacob." Leah stated, which was all she needed to say.

"You mean he's phased? What did he think? Where is he?"

Leah glanced at her brother, whom was still in the same position. For a moment I wished I could run to Jacob, wherever he was, run to my best friend whom was so precious to me…then the thoughts faded as I realized Jake didn't want me even as a friend.

For a while, Seth just sat there, every once and a while making a frustrated face. Finally, Seth came out of his little coma, And phased into his human form.

"He's in France, with Kyrazzah." Seth told me in a somewhat rushed manner.

"Let me guess, at the wedding?" Seth nodded. "The weddings tomorrow, Nessie. Listen, Jacob Black is not in love with her. I could hear things in his mind, things he wasn't exactly thinking, but things in there. Jakes hypnotized."

"WHAT!?"

"Listen, this isn't going to be the easiest thing for you to believe, but Kyrazzah's a witch."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"No, I mean, a spell casting witch!"

"You're joking."

"Wish I were."

"Alright, now I've heard of just about everything. Go on."

"This is going to sound absurd to you, Nessie, but if half-vampires and shape shifters have kids they become witches. The Volturi owns a secret organization, The WerePire Institute, of the only 3 witches in the world, Kyrazzah, Belinda, and Willow. Willow has a daughter named Nicole, but the Volturi don't like to call her a witch, since her dead father was human, but Nicole possesses all the qualities of a witch. Well, it just so happens that Kyrazzah and Belinda are a little on the vain side, and like being part of a rare species. When Aro told her about the astonishing half vampire who clung to a shape shifter, Kyrazzah hunted down Jacob and took him away from you the only way she could."

I could only believe this because it was coming from Seth, who never lied to me. My eyes burned in fury, then in disgust, but then the grin shot up to face. He DID love me.

Seth took his sisters hand and started towards the house. He turned around and looked at me with his deep set eyes. "Go pack, Nessie! Were going to France to crash a wedding!"

"Want to come to France, Cloud?" I asked, putting the hamster in my pocket. I took my suitcase out from my closet and packed it up with the necessities. Running downstairs as quietly as possible, I ran into Jasper.

"Jasper!" I yelped in surprise.

"Jazz, I'm….playing a suitcase game!"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Nessie, your emotions tell me you are being secretive. Where are you going?"

I held my breath. "Absolutely NOWHERE Jazz!" But he wasn't at all convinced. Why did my uncle have to be so smart? Jasper and I just stood there in silence, glaring into each others eyes. He broke the silence.

"Razz, where are you going? I don't care, I just want to KNOW."

"Jasper, I need you to keep this a complete secret!" I said putting my hand on hi shoulder, replaying what Seth had told me.

He understood. "Go Ness, save him. I will tell the others your with Leah, which you will be."

I let go of Jasper and went down to La Push, where the Clearwaters were waiting for me.

Leah smiled. Today France, tomorrow, JACOB!" I nodded as the three (or 4 counting Cloud) got into Seth's corvette. The journey had begun.


	7. Journey

Chapter 6: Journey

We reached the Seattle airport at about 8:00. Leah paid for our tickets. Our plane was leaving at 9:30, so we had time to do other things at the airport. I will always, always, remember passing through security, because the guards got freaked out when they saw a living thing in my pocket. Obviously, it was Cloud. One of the guards, Lyrah Joy, her nametag said, was giving me a hard time. "No hamsters on the plane!" she yelled at me.

"But you don't understand. Cloud's very special." But Lyrah Joy didn't change her mind so I decided to MAKE her.

I grabbed the woman's hand and let her into my mind. I showed her that she would end up on the ground if she didn't let Cloud come. Finally, Lyrah Joy, who was bewildered by my gift, let us pass by. By that time, it was 9:00. After we all ate we were boarded onto the plane and we took out our seats. I took out my iPod, and put it on shuffle. The flight to France was longer than I wanted to think about, so I figured listening to music wouldn't be wrong. I was singing along to my favorite song, _Rebel Light_ by District 5, a song that sounds exactly like me. I didn't realize I was singing along until the song ended, and everybody started clapping. While my iPod shuffled to another song, _Just You and I _also by the same band, I decided I would have blushed deep crimson red at the audience, who was still applauding, if I could.

"More, More!" Cried a man who looked like he was about in his 80's. I would've blushed deeper and began singing a song called _Dry Ice._ The audience bursted into cheers when the song was over. I was getting the hang of it, and began singing a sweet song called _It's You. _Before I got to the first chorus, however, I saw the stewardess looking angrily down at me. I took the headphones out of my ears, and shrugged. The stewardess, whose nametag said Patsy Green, answered.

"Electronic devices OFF while lifting off." She yelled. I jumped and turned off my iPod. I didn't see the fuss. We weren't lifting off for another 10 minutes, and both Leah and I had our cell phones on. As if on cue, my phone started to ring. I checked he caller ID. Uh oh. My father. I was in an insane amount of trouble at this moment. I just let it ring and go to voicemail. Then I listened to it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You're in MAJOR trouble! Come home right now before your mother goes CRAZY! Alright, too late for that, but GET BACK HERE!"

Alright it's official. I'm dead now. But wait how did HE find out? The only one I told was Jasper….. Oh. Stupid mind reading ability!

"Sounds like were in trouble." Said Seth, who was sitting behind Leah.

I was afraid to say anything.

"Everyone, the flight to Paris will be leaving in 3 minutes!" The flight attendant said.

"So, what should we do?" Leah asked. I bet she was really excited about going to France. For her reasons, anyway. I shrugged. I didn't really know. I just waited until we were all the way up in the air, laid my head back, closed my eyes, and turned the music up loud.

"Ness…Nessie, wake up!" Seth's honey like voice awoke me. I looked around. The plane was now empty, except for, like, two other people. I looked around, and didn't recognize the airport. So we were in France. Man, I was going to be in so much trouble. We got our suitcases, and Leah found a nice hotel. I had already slept a good deal on the plane, but I was still so exhausted that I fell asleep.

I woke up at 7:30. I saw Leah, in a black dress. "Get dressed for the wedding, sleepyhead!" Leah said, handing me a pink dress from Rosalie. It was Jake's favorite on me. I shrugged away that thought and we went downstairs for breakfast. Seth was in a tux. I couldn't help but giggle. I was sure I would never see the day when Seth Clearwater was in a tux.

"So what's our plan? I asked, letting my curls fall over my shoulders.

"We crash the wedding, making Kyrazzah really mad, so she chases us into the forest and we kill her. Sorry, Nessie, it's the only way." Seth explained. Wow, this would be interesting. "How do we kill a witch?" I asked.

Leah shrugged. "Before recently, I had no idea witches existed!"

I thought for a moment. "Well lets see. Witches are part vampire, part shape shifter. You kill shape shifters with vampire venom. Vampires, you rip and burn. I can bite her; Then Leah will rip her and burn her."

Seth seemed proud of me for this idea. I gasped.

"I don't have any venom!" I told him.

Leah groaned. "The weddings at 3 and it's already noon!"

That meant there was no time for an actual vampire to get here. It was still worth a shot.

I called Alice. No answer. I called Jasper. No answer. Everyone seemed to have there phones off. There was only one thing left to do. I had to call one of my parents. Dread spread through my heart. What was I thinking?

"It's okay." Leah said. "We'll be here. But well be out of the room, trying to mute the screams. So I slowly dialed Edward's number. Edward picked up.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen are you aware of the amount of trouble you are in?"

I started to cry. "Daddy, it's for Jacob! Who knows what will happen if Seth, Leah, and I don't help him!"

Daddy was still growling. "You're in PARIS!" he began. "And you didn't tell me!" The crying got harder. "I told Uncle Jazz!" I didn't hear what Daddy said next, I was crying too hard. But then I said, "daddy, where are you?" Daddy sounded confused that I was even asking. "Well, Renesmee I'm at home, of course. Where you should be right now!" I nodded to myself, aware that the whole hotel café was watching me. "Where's Alice?"

Edward sounded wierded out that I was asking him. "Alice? She's…" Edward's voice trailed off. "I can't read her mind. Or anyone else's. They're gone"

I was silent.

"Bella! Bella, dear! They're gone! Alice, Jazz, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme! They're all gone!"

I heard my Mom's voice. "They didn't say anything! How can they be gone?"

I heard Bella try to grab the phone. Daddy did not seem happy. "Bell-A! That's MY phone!"

"Well, Edward, she's MY daughter!"

"Um, hello, my daughter, too!"

"Let me talk to Renesmee! Please, Eddie!"

"Isabella! That's my phone!"

I hung up while my parents argued. Seth and Leah came back to our table.

"Any luck?" Seth asked. I shook my head.

"Mom and Dad are home, but everyone else is gone! I'm worried!"

"What else is new?"

"My icky mushy gushy parents are fighting for he first time ever!"

Leah laughed. "You're kidding! Oh, well, our parents did that all the time, when Daddy was alive."

I shrugged. "And your mother is married to my grandfather, now, step-cousins!"

Seth laughed. "Touché!"

Then we walked out of the café, ready to crash a wedding.


	8. Three Kisses

Chapter 7: Three Kisses

We glared at everyone in the hall, wondering who one of the witch sisters was.

Then we saw them.

One beautiful girl, in a wedding gown, and two other beautiful girls in bridesmaids' dresses. Another girl that looked about 12, trailed at one of the bridesmaids heels. I waited for Seth to go and confront the witches, but he didn't.

He was staring at the 12 year old girl.

Aww, man, Seth was imprinting! On a little WITCHES daughter, too! But, thanks to Leah, I still got to talk to them.

"Kyrazzah!" Leah yelled at the girl in the wedding dress.

Kyrazzah turned. "Oh. You know me?" She asked.

Leah laughed cruelly. "Kyrazzah, you're marrying Jacob Black! You hypnotized him!"

Kyrazzah looked from Leah, to Seth, to me, obviously wondering how we knew so much. Her eyes rested on me and an annoying little smirk appeared on her face. "You. You're Renesmee?" I nodded. Kyrazzah turned to one of her sisters, who was a little on the chubby side, and was smirking like Kyrazzah. "Did you hear that, Bella? That puny girl is Jakie Bears darling Renesmee!"

I was shocked. Bella? A witch had my mothers' name? "Bella?" I asked, this time aloud. "Her name is Belinda, but we call her Bella, they call me Kyra, and we call Willow simply Willow. She's not smart enough for a nickname. And her annoying daughter Nicole isn't worthy of one, either." Said Kyrazzah.

I looked at the other witch and their daughter who were smiling and shrugging apologetically.

"Yeah!" Said Belinda. "They didn't want to hypnotize Jake in the first place, the loons!" I smiled at the quiet witches. At least they were on our side.

"So anyway. Jacobs been talking about Renesmee. The spell is wearing off." "Bella!" Whispered Kyrazzah. "Don't tell them that!" Belinda giggled. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm Leah. That's Renesmee, obviously, and my brother Seth, who's imprinting on the flower girl. Nicole, you say her name is?" Nicole blushed deep crimson and grinned wildly at Seth.

"Hi, Seth." "Hi, N-Nicole."

I was full of mixed emotions. On one hand, I felt really bad for Willow and Nicole, who had to be, like, controlled by "Kyra and Bella" I thought that if given the chance, me and Nicole could be like best friends. On another hand, I was happy for Seth. He had finally found, what do you call it, his imprintee? Now all that was left was Brady, Colin, and Embry. To think, imprinting was supposed to be rare! I also could not BELIEVE that Seth was imprinting on what up until a couple of minutes ago was supposed to be OUR ENEMY! HELLO SETH ARE YOU CRAZY? STICK TO VAMPIRES PLEASE! Anyway, well, as long as Seth was happy, then I guess, so was I.

I looked around for Jacob. I half sprinted to him when I saw him but I stopped myself. Jake, miraculously, was standing right there in a tuxedo and matching shoes with a little rose in his pocket. Ugg. For Kyrazzah.

"Can you please release Jacob?" Leah's voice like a command, not a plead. "Um, let's see……I got to think about this one extra hard, uh, NO!" Kyrazzah said in that stupid poison voice of hers. I jumped in the bitterness of her voice. It was cold. I knew if I kept standing like that, I would begin to cry. So I quickly moved to stand behind Nicole. I heard shocked gasps from the witches as I extended my hand.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Nessie Cullen." "Hi" The girl said. She was very pretty. Really pretty. Like Rosalie meets Emily without the scratches kind of pretty. Beautiful, straight blonde hair, really thick bangs and pretty brown eyes. I could see how Seth loved her.

Then I glanced, again, at Jacob. I was lost in his twinkling brown eyes, and his soft, silky hair. I watched him watch Kyrazzah and for the first time I understood those dumb Soap Opera's about love and heartbreak. I could never look at Jacob Black and not feel love. I would never lie awake at night thinking anything other than Jacob. I would always remember the good time's we had. Like all those time's we almost kissed, every note he wrote me because he didn't know how to tell me he loved me. The times I got the courage to actually tell him how I felt about him. Oh, I loved him. It's true. I had never lied when I had told him that.

Then I looked at him looking at Kyrazzah again, and I felt the pain again. The pain that had been their since he had left. Kyrazzah saw my struggle and decided to take advantage of it.

"Jakie-Bear!" she shrieked. Jacob grinned. "Kyra-Kinz!" he yelled and gathered her in an embrace. And that's when the first kiss happened. Jacob Kissed her.

ACTUALLY KISSED HER!!

Kyrazzah giggled. "See, Resime', he loves ME!" Kyrazzah gloated. "

It's Renesmee" I growled.

Jacob looked up. "Renesmee?" He said. He Looked around. "Where's Renesmee?" I grinned widely. "Jacob, I'm right here!" I Shrieked happily.

Jacob saw me and sighed. "Renesmee, I've missed you.

I could tell after this kiss the spell had worn off. Kyrazzah had seen it, too, and pulled out her wand.

Right then my family burst through the door. No, seriously, all of them!

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, even Edward and Bella, who had apperantly made up and had their arms around each other. EW!

Mom, with her shield gift, jumped in front of Kyrazzah. Kyrazzah couldn't cast a spell with mom their. But she didn't know that!

"Love-a-Love-a-me-a-Jacob-Bada-Black-Love-Love-me-Kyrazzah-Zeshire-Lova"

A burst of green light shot out of Her wand..

Bella's inner shield stopped the green light.

Kyrazzah squinted, trying to get the spell past Bella. My mother glared harder at Kyrazzah, a confident grin on her face, and scared little Nicole grabbed my hand.

Kyrazzah finally gave up.

Bella giggled.

Then I realized what had happened. Kyrazzah's spell had backfired. She was in love with herself. She gasped and smiled. "Belinda, I'm in love with…with me!" Then she kissed every visible part of her body. Then Alice laughed. "How 'bout a mirror?"

Kyrazzah nodded And took the mirror from Alice and Started kissing her reflection.

Edward laughed. "Well, wasn't that berserk?"

* * * *

"so why did ya'll come?" I asked. "Simple said Alice. "I saw the future, and knew you'd need us. Edward and Bella caught up later."

I smiled. "Wow Alice"

Then Jacob saw me and said, "Nessie"

That one word, Nessie, told me we were together again. Not just that, the way he looked at me, the love in his eyes. I grinned. "Oh, Jacob!"

That was when it happened. The Seconded kiss.

Jacob took me in his arms and spun me around. While he was spinning me, he tried to kiss me, but couldn't find my lips. He kissed my nose, my eye, my chin, and then finally I laughed and said, "I'll do it!" and lightly kissed his lips. Then Jacob set me down and it was a much harder kiss with so much more enthusiasm. I felt sorry for poor Nicole who was most likely thinking, "Geez guys, calm down" Jacob kept kissing me and it was getting hard to breathe, but it also felt like a wonderful dream. It was hard to describe this joy, but let's just say that Jacob was still my fairytale, as Leah had told me, really does have a happy ending. I felt like cool water after a long run though a desert. , that kind of soothing relief. The whole in my heart was no longer there, It felt as though we had never been apart.

I finally, since I couldn't breathe, needed some help. _Help Me!!!! _I thought Dramatically. Edward Laughed and Jacob put me down.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Nessie, I'm Sorry. I know I'll never be able to make it up to you but I'll do as much as possible."

I giggled and said, "100 million dollars outta do it!" I heard laughter behind me.

Jacob gulped. "Umm…about that, see, I don't have that!" I laughed. "I was kidding. That kiss was enough!"

Then Jacob hugged me and said, "I left you on September 3rd. It is now the 29th. I'm really sorry I left you alone for so long." I hugged him again not wanting to speak.

I turned around to my audience. "Ya'll can Clap now!" Just then a thunder of applause rippled through the room. Emmett was laughing like, well, I don't know what you'd call that. Let's just say, he was what was shaking the hotel!

Leah cleared her thought when the applause had stopped. "Now that we're done being all Lovey Dovey,….. Can we please go home?" She said.

Carlisle stood up from where he sat with Esme. "How fastinating…Sadly, we must be off now." He walked opver to where Willow was and Shook hands with her, and for the first time she spoke.

"Thank you Carlisle. We will Cherish your family for taking the time to come out here. Kyrazzah will be on the spell for about 2 more weeks. We'll keep her at bay." Willow smiled and said, Come Nicole, We must go find her before she greaks the Mirror!" I hadn't Realized Kyrazzah had left. Belinde turned and "Hurphed"

Seth had agony in his eyes. I wanted to walk over to him and comfort him but Jacob still had me in his arms, so I couldn't move. "Bye Seth" Nicole's childish voice said. Belinda walked through a pair of double doors. "Bye Ni..Nic..ole" Seth stumble don her name. Belinda came back through the door she had went through. "Umm, France isn't safe with Kyra like this!" She pulled Kyrazzah through the doors.

Kyrazzah's eye's were burning red as she squeezed the mirror tight. "I'm not kissing back!" she whined. "KISS BACK KYRAZZAH KISS BACK!!!!!!" Kyrazzah's green eye's were turning more and more red.

Willow screamed. "WILL SOMEBODY HELP MY SISTER?"

Belinda laughed. "Willow you're a witch, help yourself!" Willow was flipping out. "They never showed us how to do this! She yelled. I don't know what we would have done if it wasn't for Nicole.! She took out her wand and said, "Kyrazzah-no-lova-her-selfa" A sparkly green light shot out of Nicole's wand.

Kyrazzah's Eyes were slowly turning back to that sparkly green. "Whew!" said Kyrazzah and her and Belinda walked off. "Kyrazzah and I will go to Italy to see our good friends the Vultori!" said Belinda as she walked out the door. I looked at Seth, his eyes were basically bugging out of his head when he saw Nicole do the spell. Willow turned and followed her sisters out the door leaving Nicole behind. Nicole starred after her mother for a moment before falling to her knees. Seth ran to her. "Nicole are you alright?" "YES!!! I'M FREE OF THE WICKED WITCH!!" Nicole yelled. Every one laughed, Emmett as usual was the loudest.

Seth smiled. "Nicole, I've waited about forever for you" Nicole smiled, "Seth, I'm only 12!" I sighed. "Yeah, and I'm only three, but I still have a big dog wrapped around me!" Jacob hugged me tighter while Nicole and Seth laughed, and probably others too. "Well my friend Quil imprinted on an 8 year old named Claire. He's been with her since she was 2?" "Really? Well, than I guess I'm not the youngest!" I sighed again muttering about how I was the youngest. Jacob laughed and kissed my cheek. "Well the younger you are" he said, "the longer I can stay with you" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Nicole giggled and looked in Seth's eyes noticing their depth for the first time. "I really like your eyes Seth. They look like a tunnel that can go on forever!" "Um, thank you?" Seth said. I took my shoe off, which happened to be a heel and threw it at the back of his head. It hit him with a loud boom and fell on the floor. He turned around with a confused expression on his face. "What?" I said innocently. "Why did you through your shoe at me. I smiled. " I wanted to see if you had a brain in their or if it was hollow!" I said a-matter-of-factly. I heard Emmett go off in his fit of laughter along with Jacob and about everyone else. "Oh really?" He said picking up the shoe. "Oh no!" I said "Oh yes!" Seth answered. I slid out from underneath Jacob's arms and started to run, at human speed, I mean, I wouldn't want to make a see. I ran up behind Seth I clunked him on the head with the the shoe I quickly got out of his hand. What, I said I 'started' out human speed. You know I never sick to rules. I heard him grunt. Great my work is complete. I took my shoe and happily skipped over to Jacob who was laughing his head off.

Seth rolled his eyes like nothing had happened. I winked at him. He smiled and turned back to Nicole. Jacob was laughing so hard that it was shaking me. "Jacob, cool it with the whole vibrating chair thing!" I told him. That was not a smart move on my part. It only made him laugh more! _Oh Great! _

Carlisle walked over to Nicole. "You can come back to Forks with us if you want." He offered. Nicole's eyes flickered to all the faces in the room. Her eyes rested on me for a second. And I nodded, then looked at seth, he was smiling at her. I wasn't jealous of Nicole, if that's what you think. I'm happy for her and Seth! He finally found his other half. She looked up to Carlisle. "Will…Seth be there?" she asked. It was Jacob who answered her. "Heck yeah! What's the point in having a pack when you can't have this kid following you around every where?" Seth gave him an annoyed glare. That's So Seth! "But my family has gone to the Vultori!" Nicole said. _Ugg,_ I thought. _How can they go to Volterra and to my complete Enemy Caius? I remembered him burning Irina. _The thought made me shudder. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward wince. _Great, the mind reader won't leave me alone!!! _Edward growled. "SORRY" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. "What, can't I scream sorry without people making faces, I mean sheesh! See, this is what I get for Apologizing Edward! Blame it all on him!" I said crossing my arms. Jacob laughed and Edward rolled his eyes.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "You can stay with us as long as you'd like. We're leaving tonight." He turned back to everyone else and walked back to Esme. I tried to get up, but Jacob's monstrous arms held me to him. He laughed and let me go. As soon as I stood up, I was grasped into many embraces from my Family. Comments of, "Don't you ever do that to me again" and "Nice thow" and "You smell like a dog" passed by. I rolled my eyes and skipped over to Nicole. Man, I am turning into Alice! I heard Edward chuckle.

"Hi" I exclaimed. She just stared at me, not saying anything. "What's wrong?" I asked. Something had to be, right? Her eyes flickered to Seth, To Jacob, who was now standing by my side now, and back to me.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She asked in her childish voice. "Uh, sure" I told her. She turned and headed out towards the entrance and I followed. Once we were outside, we headed to the forest that was next to the hotel. As soon as we were there, we ran, full vamp/ witch speed. After we ran a few miles east of the hotel, we stopped. We sat on the grassy floor starring at the ground. The minutes ticked by and I started picking at the ground when she didn't speak. After a while she said, "You love him."

I starred at her in shock. What did she mean? "Excuse me?" "Seth" was all she said. I starred at her in pure shock. I didn't love him, I couldn't love him, could I? "I see the way he looks at you, and how he can't really get mad at you. Your like that with him too. You can't live without him." Nicole concluded. I continued to stare at her. Then I looked down, Confession time.

"He was the one that helped me when Jake left. He is always there for me, when no one else would. He's my best friend. I just don't want you to take that away from me!" I think I was more admitting it to myself more than to Nicole. I mean you would have forgotten she was there if it wasn't for her heartbeat. I looked back up at her, prepared to see anger on her face, but when I looked up, she looked offended. "I would never do that to you or Seth. I want to be like a sister to you, speaking that I never had any." I stared at her. She wasn't mad that I loved the one she was destined for? "I would like that very much," I said.

Then confusion spread across her face. "I have a question, If you don't mind my asking?" I nodded. "Sure, anything" I told her. "I've been told that some vampires have gifts, and I mean, I know your half vampire but I wanted to know if you had one?" She looked guilty for asking me. I just giggled. Here, I can't describe it, but I can show you!" I told her. "Show me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I just smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder.

I showed her all of my times with Seth. As she was watching so was I. I didn't realize how many memories I had of him. When it was over, I let my hand fall. "What was that?" She asked, mystified. "My gift" I told her. "I can project my thoughts into any other person, animal, or thing just by the touch of my hand. I can even go through shields, like what Bella has." She looked thoughtful for a minute then asked, "Does anyone else have a gift?"

"Well let's go down the list, Carlisle doesn't have a gift, but he's the Father/ Grandfather of this family. Esme, his wife, doesn't either but she is very motherly. You'll really like her. Then the big Big Big guy, that my Uncle Emmett. He doesn't have a gift either but is super funny and He is really strong. I am not exaggerating. The woman that was next to him is Rosalie. She doesn't either, but has impeccable beauty. The short Pixie-like girl is Alice. She is sort of like my Foster mom since Edward and Bella barley pay attention to me anymore. She can see the future. She used to not be able to see me or the pack, but she can partly see us, now. The tall Blonde is Jasper. He can control the mood of others. He even used to be a military major back when he was , as you can probably tell can read minds. And Ithink that's everyone besides Bella, who I already said has a mental shield." I said. Nicole stared at me. "Hello? Nicole? Anybody home?" I was waving my arms around like a maniac. "Oh sorry, Wow, you have a really gifted family." She commented. "Thanks" I said.

"Well, we better get back so we can catch our plane." I said as we got up. "Yeah, I can't wait until we get there. This is going to be so much fun." Nicole squeaked excitedly. Yeah, who knew she could squeak? "We'' we have this extra room, if you want it. It's right next to mine!" I told her. "Great, its going to be like a sleepover everyday. I can't wait to…" Nicole was cut off by a scream. Alice's Scream. Oh no, this can't be good. She only screams for a few reasons, and it's usually when someone takes her Credit Cards away. Oh, please have mercy on who ever did it, I thought. "I CAN'T SEE!" Alice yelled. That's when I remembered.

"We heard the screams." She said in her pixie like voice. Then Alice gasped. "I. Can't. SEE!" Jaspers eyes flickered open at once.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked curiously. "I mean everything just went black!"

"How?" Jasper asked "You can partly see wolves now, but what else? What else is there? What are you not seeing?"

"I don't know!" Alice screamed. Her eyes turned to me and melted like honey.

"It's alright Razz." She comforted. "Nothing going to happen."

"Yes." Jasper repeated. "Nothing going to happen to ANYBODY." The way Jasper said anybody made a shiver run up my spine.

I giggled. 'What's going on?" asked Nicole. "All I was going to say was 'I can't wait to live with the Cullen family!' and then she screamed. What did I do?" She asked. I smiled. I don't think Alice can see you. By that I mean that She not able to see your future, like I was. Maybe if you spend tome with her, like I did, she'll be able to see you too!" I told her. She nodded. "Hey, I'll race you back" she said. "Looser has to ride home with Bella and Edward." I stated. "Okay" she said. "Ready" I said. "All Set" Nicole agreed as she got ready. "GO" we both shouted at the same time. We bothe took off not holding back anything.

* * * * *

I beet her back to the hotel. I truly pitied her now. She ha d no idea what she was in for! When we got back, Seth and Jacob where talking to each other. When we approached them, I ran and jumped into Jacobs arms. He caught me without hesitation and spun me around. When he put me down I smiled. "Hi. Miss me much?"" I asked teasingly. He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. Seth was holding Nicole's hand looking at her adoringly. When he finally looked away, he looked at me.

"Ness, can I talk to you alone?" He asked. "Sure" I said. He let go of Nicole's hand at the same time I let go of Jacob. I heard Jacob grunt, and I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder, thinking of him and me in his garage. He smiled and kissed my hand.

Seth lead the way up to our room. I was curious as to what he wanted to talk about because he wasn't giving any clues. When we got to the door he opened it up with ease and stood back so I could go in. I did and stood in the middle of the floor in front of one of the beds. "So Seth, what is it?" I asked. He just stared at me. "Oh Ness, I… I …" He didn't finish. He lifted me up so that I was standing up on the bed. I was still shorter then him. Dang, he is just like Jacob! The gentle Giant, capitalize GIANT! Seth stared at me. "Nessie, I'm Sorry." He said then he started to lean towards me. He was going to kiss me.

OMG, OMG, OMG! I have waited since he took me from Rose when I almost got run over for him to…. Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up. Kiss Me? Didn't he just imprint like an hour ago? Didn't I just get Jacob back? Doesn't he know this? Maybe I killed the only so many Brain cells that he had with my shoe! _Oh No, Sorry Seth _I thought mentally. He was getting closer to me every millisecond. 3 milliseconds later he closed his eyes. OMG! The problem was that I WANTED to kiss him. This isn't right. I had to make the dicion here. To turn away right know and tell Jacob, or To kiss him and mark another thing off my To-Do list, which I mentally made when he took me from Rose! The suspense was too much and I finally gave in. I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

My hands went on his shoulders and his went around me. We probably looked like to maniacs right now, but I didn't care. This was the 3rd kiss, so I didn't care. Oh, but I wish I had. I wish that I would have taken my first option and run for the door. I wish I could have paused time, because just as I kissed him, Jacob walked in with Nicole following. They stopped at the door starring at us. As I realized this I pulled away, only to have Seth let go of me at the same time, making me fall to the bed. He reached down and helped me up. I hoped off the bed and looked at the ground. Why did it have to be Jacob? I expected to see Jacob Staring at me, but when I looked up there was fury in his eyes as he stared at Seth!

"You monster! Seth! You just imprinted and you go around kissing other girls?" Jacob shouted. I looked over at Seth, but he looked at ease, sitting on the bed with a smile on his face. Seth laughed. "Hey, don't look at me; Nessie's the one that kissed me! I just started it." Seth said, still laughing. I smacked him the stomach, giving him the 'Why-in-the-world-did-you-just-do-that' look. He just shook his head and continued to laugh. Jacob continued to look at Seth, his eyes dark with fury. "And why did you do that at all, Seth. Answer that question for me because, I'm not understanding."

Seth rolled his eyes, acting like Jacob wasn't there, he turned to me. "So, it was on your To-Do list right, Ness?" He said. I stared at him. How in the world did he know… OH…. Stupid Gift!!!!! "Seth," I said, trying to get him to stop from making Jacob madder. He only smiled and said, "Ness, you didn't kill my brain cells! Leah is the Queen of that" I looked away from Seth to Jacob. I promise you, I was scared of Jacob right now. His whole body was shaking right now and a growl was rising in his chest. I felt very self conscious as I saw Nicole. I gave her an apologetic look and she smiled. At least that's taken care of. Seth was laughing again.

"What's wrong Jake? Jealous that Nessie like's me better?" He said. Jacob growled. "Seth, stop" I pleaded. I swear, he has lost all hearing capability. "See, my Nessie, Always got my back." He really shouldn't have done that. Jacob growled louder. "YOUR NESSIE?!?!?!" Then he leaped into wolf form, attacking Seth.


	9. What Really Matters

Chapter 8: What Really Matters?

Jacobs P.O.V.

I lunged at Seth, leaping into Wolf form. He did the same. I bit his shoulder. _How could you?_I accused. _Me, you're the one that left her, I was there to pick up the pieces! You're lucky I am a nice or I wouldn't have told Ness where you were and you would have been married to that psycho maniac. You're Welcome! _He thought as he swerved around and bit my leg. I kicked him into the wall and jumped to face him barring my teeth. _You came 'cuz you needed a leader, need I remind you I am Alpha! You missed me. Admit it! _I growled. He got off the wall and charged at me.

I heard soft whimpers from behind me. I turned to see Renesmee Crying into Nicole's Shoulder. She looked me in the eye and ran out the room. Nicole shook her head and whispered, "You are the Alpha aren't you?" and left closing the door as she did so. I was vaguely aware of being hit in the side by Seth. I was the Alpha, wasn't I? I had thought so, but now I'm not so sure. Why was I fighting him? I wasn't like this. I didn't want to fight Seth, did I? I mean if I wanted a match I would go to Paul or Leah. It didn't feel right fighting Seth. It wasn't his fault. Okay, so maybe it was, but I wasn't truly mad at him. I was mad at myself.

I was having so many mixed emotions. One hand I am angry at my friend for having kissed my girlfriend,

And another I am hurt so deeply. I mean how could Nessie kiss my best friend. It felt like a battlefield in that hotel room, Ness, loyalty to both sides. I mean truly I am thankful to Seth for being there for her when I wasn't and now I think I am turning into Edward. Gosh, as if my day couldn't get any worse!

I was first fighting for Bella and now Bella's daughter! Didn't I ever get a happily ever after? I mean I knew I was on the short end of the stick with Bella, but I really thought I had I good chance with Nessie. She belonged with me. The pair of us was destiny. Not only that, but a girl I could actually call a friend, I mean besides Leah, but I'm stuck with her! If Renesmee felt anywhere near this badly when I left her, then it is going to take longer than forever to make this up to her. The pair of us, me and Renesmee, where nothing with Seth in the middle. Wow, this really sucked! It hurt me that Nessie was already gone.

I made my decision; Nessie would have to choose between us. Seth listened intently to what I was saying.

If Nessie chose me then I would chose me, but for now or if she chose Seth, I would back off and let her have her space. I really did love her, enough to let her go. Maybe, if that happened, suicide was another option. My life was nothing without Renesmee. I loved her and if someone's got to go, then it was going to be me. She just had to say the word and I was gone. Ness had to make her own choice.

I heard Seth whimper. I hadn't realized he'd stopped attacking me to listen. _No Jake, Suicide is not the answer for everything!_I shook my head. _Do you even realize what you did? Seth, you're going to have to make her chose between us! I don't want our friendship to be ruined._ I told him.

_Jake, you don't have to be dramatic all the time, have you been hanging around Leah? God no! What has she done to you? _Seth thought in a panicked voice. _Whose being dramatic now? _I asked. _Seriously, though Jake, even if she chose me, she wouldn't want you to go commit suicide! She loves you! And you need to hang around Jasper, let him deal with your mood swings!_ Seth suggested. I looked at my paws. _I already do, I'm a lot better now though. Maybe he can help cure Leah! _I thought. _He would be my Hero!_ Seth said. I nodded. _ Hey, do you have extra clothes I could borrow? _I asked. _Umm…yeah…hold on…_ He walked over to his suitcase, unzipped it with his teeth. _Yeah come get something._ He said. _Thanks._

* * * *

Alice had decided for us all to stay in France for a few days to do some sight seeing. The 3 witches were no where to be found. I was beginning to worry about Renesmee. She never talked anymore. She didn't eat, unless Bella made her too. That little hamster Cloud, seemed to be the only thing keeping her alive, that and Nicole, who barely talked to Seth and me. Nessie especially didn't talk to us. She occasionally talked to Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, but not much. I had to tell her that she has to choose between me and Seth, I mean, how do you do that?

She was sitting with Nicole in Nicole's room. Nicole looked at me, nodded and left. How she does that, I'll never know! Ness looked a lot worse today. She had dark circles underneath her eyes from not sleeping and she looked like she was getting paler. I cleared my throat. She looked up at me, sorrow in her eyes.

"Nessie, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's me. I shouldn't have acted the way I did and I'm sorry" "I'm the one who kissed Seth so I should be apologizing. You had every right to do what you did!" her voice cracked. I hated seeing her like this. I was tearing her apart. "Ness, I know how much this is hurting you, so I am taking my self out of the game." I heard her gasp but I didn't let her object. "I love you. You know I do. I love you more than anything and I'd do anything to see you smile. Right now your not so ill make you happy and not stand in the way of yours and Seth's relationship." She stared at me in horror. "W-What? You can't! You can't go! I won't let you!" She screamed. I didn't want her to scream. I also didn't want her t do anything for me except be happy… and be alive.

"I'm leaving now. Goodbye. I love you" She stared at me. "No, Kyrazzah's back, I know she is! She put a spell on you and now your going to run off with her!" I just shook my head. "No, there ids no spells or witches involved. You know that." She was shaking her head in disbelief. "If I was under Kyrazzah's control could I do this?" I asked as I kissed her.

I pulled away, wishing it had been longer. That will be our last kiss. "Jacob..." she started but didn't finish. The tears were poring down her cheeks. I wiped them with my hand. "Don't cry, Ness." I told her as I lightly kissed her forehead and stood up. "Don't" she pleaded. "I have to" I told her as I walked out the door.

I ran to my room, packed up all my stuff in a matter of minutes and started for the door. _Edward, _I thought, _I know your listening. I am leaving because I love her, remember that._ I knew he was listening. I quickly wrote 2 notes one to Leah and one to Nessie. Leah's said:

Dear Leah,

As you probably know I'm leaving. I am still going to be the Alpha I'm just…going away for a while. I hope that you tell Billy that I miss him and the guys I'll be around. Don't go over board with the Beta thing or I'll tell Sam that you and Quil, Embry, and Seth will go back with him until I get back. Don't ask where I'm going 'cuz when do I ever? You're the only one I think run this pack "Partially"! I'll be back soon.

Jacob

The one to Nessie said:

Dear Renesmee,

I'm sorry that I made you do this. I just wanted what's best for you. I thought that if I made you choose between us, then I could live with it, but I didn't really want to know the answer. So I'm leaving. I don't know where to, or if I'll come back but just know that I love you, always have, always will, and nobody's going to come between that. Your mine, Forever and Always. I'm always thinking about you.

I'm yours forever,

Jacob

I left both notes on Leah's door as I passed it. She'll give it to Nessie. As I was about to turn the corner I just happened to run into the mind reader himself. Oh yeah, he'd know I'd be leaving before any one else, well, maybe Alice. "Why are you hurting her like this?" He asked. "I'm leaving so I can try NOT to hurt her!" I yelled at him. "Fine then, you shall succeed. Alice has seen you dead already." Edward said. I shudder at the thought of Alice's vision. "And Nicole?" I asked. "Reunited with Willow" Edward said. As I turned t leave Edward spoke. "Jacob, I would have thought better of you." I was about to ask what he meant but he interrupted me. "Now be off, and leave my daughter in peace." He growled. I nodded and grabbed my bags and stomped off.

"Wait" I heard a little voice say. I turned around and saw Nicole running towards me. Edward smirked but other wise said nothing. "I'm coming too and I'm not taking No for an answer!" She said. "Fine" I grunted and headed to the door with Nicole cheerfully following.


	10. Kyrazzah

Chapter 9: Kyrazzah

Nicole's P.O.V.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jacob as we left the hotel. "Away" Jacob said harshly. "And away is..." I prompted. Jacob rolled his eyes. "You, Nicole, need to find your mother and I need to find Kyrazzah." I gasped. "So you do love aunt Kyra! I knew it!" I accused teasingly. "Heck no! Anyone who loves your aunt is insane!" he retorted.

I was starting to feel bad for Nessie. She and I were becoming great friends, and I wondered why Jacob would want to leave her. I wanted to know. "Jacob…" I started. We were walking out of the door and were waiting for a Taxi. He looked down at me and then I saw it. Seth's face. I now realize how Seth has helped Ness. He gave her apart of Jacob.

I knew there was more than he was telling so I tried to ask again. "Jacob, why are we leaving?" He sighed. "I already told you. You need to see your mother!!" I realized that that was all he wanted to tell me so I tried a different approach.

"Then why are YOU leaving?" He stiffened. I'd hit a nerve. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me. I want to know the real reason you're leaving and why I have to leave Seth because of it!" He was trembling under my hand. Out of no where he was gone. He was running. I was worried. Was it really that bad? I ran after him. Being part wolf and part vampire I can stay in "Human" form but still communicate with wolves.

Jacob, Stop Now, I thought. He was deep into the forest now, about a mile in front of me. I pushed myself harder. I came to the same little clearing that I'd talked to Nessie in. Jacob was still human, but had fallen to the ground. I went to go talk to him.

"Jacob, I know what happened with Nessie and Seth." As I mentally laughed as I used Jacob's nick name for her. Jacob looked up at me with bloodshot, tired, sad eyes that had so much depth and pain.

_**I love Seth too, and it hurt to see that happen but you don't see me running off to kill myself!**_ I thought. He was quiet, but after a while he spoke, but didn't look at me. "You don't understand! I just got her back!! I've spent the last 2 DANG WEEKS AWAY FROM HER!!!! He was yelling now. I knew I should feel pain but I didn't. I just let Jacob vent. "I finally regain normalness and my best friend imprints. And 5 seconds late He kisses Nessie! Literally kissed her! And she let him!!"

He looked up from the ground, calmer now. "I only wish…," He struggled for words, "That I could mean more to her." He looked at the ground as he said it. I don't know why, but anger shot through me. "You mean more to her than you will ever know!" I told him sternly. He sat up confused.

"I'm part wolf. I've seen into Seth's mind and I saw what happened when you left her. She even showed me some of it herself! I can't begin to explain the hurt she felt. Don't kill yourself, Jacob. Do you realize what that would do to her? It would be like she lost you, but she would have no hope of getting you back! You know every time she'd look at Seth and see you! Do you want her to go through that do you care about her at all?" I was saying the words harshly. I could tell he understood what I'd meant. When he didn't speak I looked over to him and saw moisture in his eyes. I could tell my choice of words had worked, like in the parking lot. I put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch. I scooted over to sit next to him. He leaned against my shoulder for support. I started playing with the grass in front of me until a new thought crossed my mind.

"I don't know" Jacob said I looked at him. "I mean how was he able to do it? How was he able to kiss Nessie after he imprinted on…me?" He shrugged. "He's always had a close bond with her, always been there for her. He-He loves her. But, I guess, when he saw you the pain of not knowing you got to him," Jacob informed me.

"So when are we going to get this show on the road?" I asked, teasingly. He sat up. "Edward can't here us, he's already on the plain and as long as I don't go wolf, the guys won't know about it. And if my plan has something to do with you, then Alice can't see it either!" I stared at him for a minute. What was he talking about? He laughed. "I mean we meet the Cullen's at the Cullen house, I'm sure Esme won't mind. I'll be in the "guest room'" He put quotations around Guest room, and I laughed. "Which will be your room, no one can know I'm there, remember, they should all think I'm dead!" He shuddered.

After a moment of silence he continued. "You have to picture me dieing in front of Kyrazzah, so Edward won't be specific. Then once the news sinks in, I come back from the 'Dead'" again more quotations and I rolled my eyes. "They freak out and we laugh like we just saw Emmett wearing a big Bear costume with Paw's and stuff! OOH OOH and maybe he could have on that fake blush stuff that would be funny!" I couldn't help but laugh. I mean come on, that is funny.

"Then what? You go away again?" I accused. "No, I may go all wolf. You know, I kind of do that a lot when I'm mad, or if I don't have anything better to do!" He said a matter-of-factly. I just stared at him. "Hey, I'll drop bye every now and then to say hi!" He promised. "Why are we doing this again?" I asked. HE rolled his eyes like the answer was as obvious as the sun is yellow! "Well, the Cullen's like Pranks, and sop do I, so I thought we could get a head in the game. Emmett said we'll be forming teams next month!" I laughed.

Then I thought about what he'd ask me to do. "ARE YOU INSANE?" I asked. He shrugged. "Maybe, but that's the whole point right?" He prompted. "I guess. Hey you tell me when the pictures good enough" I started thinking about my Aunts and Jacob kneeling before them. Kyrazzah pulled out her wand and out of it shot a green light. It hit Jacob in his side. He fell to the ground and lay there, unmoving, not breathing. Jacob flinched. "Man, I'd never thought my death would be so…tragic!" He laughed. "Is it good?" I asked. "Perfect" he said, grinning. I jumped up and held my hand out for him. He took it with ease. I helped him up, and we laughed, we stared at the hotel we'd come from, and ran towards the Cullen's house, without another glance back.


	11. Home

Chapter 10: Home

Nessie's P.O.V.

We we're on the plane now, headed to New York.. I was sitting alone in the plane seat staring out the window. Someone sat next to me. "Razz, I have something for you!" Alice whispered in her gentle voice. I turned to look at her. Her dark hair was spiked as usual and her dark eyes showed that she hadn't hunted in a while. In her hand was my ipod. I stared at the little device. So many Memories…. I turned away. I couldn't bare it. She smiled and put her arm around me. We sat like this for a while when suddenly, Alice broke the silence.

"No! Why? Why in the world would he do that?" She screamed. "What, Alice? Who?" I asked shaking her. "He-He-He….." Alice trailed off. "Alice what the heck is going on?" All the passengers turned to look at me. He was whispering to the woman next to him. "Strange Americans" My head snapped up at this comment. He cringed away from me. I turned back to Alice. "What did Jacob do?" I asked afraid of the answer. "Oh, Ness!" her arms were around me in half a second. "Ness I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper's voice called from behind my head. Alice finally released her grasp to look at me. She literally looked scared, as if she couldn't take much in now, that the vision was still real to her. "Jacob's going to Kyrazzah, Ness! She's going to kill him!"

I could feel the moisture in my eyes. I heard laughter of the man again. I stared at him and growled. This guy was seriously getting on my nerves. One more word and he will be falling out the window headless! I thought sourly. Jasper's arm's were around me. Comforting me. "It's Okay, Razz." "No Jazz, It will never be okay the stupid witch..." I was sobbing now. "It's okay Razz, it's okay." "I felt a rush of emotion go through me. Calm, I thought, he's trying to calm me. I tried to fight it but Jasper has tremendous power. So I just cried. Jasper was trying to help me, but I still felt hurt.

He wasn't kidding, I thought. Jacob loved me enough to let me go, but I wasn't strong enough for that. Sure I could snap a bone if I wanted, but I couldn't stand him leaving.

I must have fallen asleep in between weeping and full out sobbing. I was in the Porsche with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Rosalie was petting my hair and singing a soft lullaby. "Where are we?" I said in a rough voice. "On the road, where do you think?" Emmett joked, but his usual humor was not in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and asked Rose. "Port Angelus, Will be home in about half an hour" "23 minutes 26 seconds to be exact." Alice confirmed from the front seat. 'Thanks Miss I-Know-Everything-without-Even-Trying!" Rose said sarcastically. "Go back to sleep Ness, Emmett's thinking again, and you ought to know what that means!" Jazz put in. I had to think for a minute. Emmett actually thinking, this was a first… well, it was a tradition in the Cullen family that whenever Emmett had a good Idea, we either do it, or we slap him silly, (Which was fun when Bella was still a new born.) But I knew my uncle well enough to know what he wanted. Baseball. Now I have something to look forward to. Boy was I right; I just didn't know it yet. On that note I fell asleep again and dreamt about hitting Edward in the head with a Baseball bat. Man I'm going to get in trouble!

We had beaten the rest of the Cullen's to the house, but they arrived shortly after. Rose whimpered. "Ugh, the place smells like a dog!" I ignored her. I had promised my self I would not cry again, for anything. Alice told me to go unpack so we can go get ready for the game. I slowly grabbed my suitcase and went up stairs. I wasn't really expecting anything, but when I opened the door you'll never guess who I saw.

On my bed was Nicole, flipping though the channels on the TV with Jacob on the floor playing with a deck of cards. What the heck where they doing in my room. Oh and those are brand new cards! Jacob will pay for those…. I stopped my self dead. Wait…Jacob? Wasn't he dead? Oh, I must have slept to long. That's it, that's what happened. But then Jacob turned his head to look at me, a smile on his lips. Nicole smiled at me and said, "Hi, Ness!" That's when I blew my top.

Maybe it was because I was holding it in to long but I was yelling now. "Why are you here? You know this is breaking and entering? I thought you were dead? Is this some kind of joke? I'm dreaming aren't I? Yes, that's it, I'm dreaming and when I wake up, you'll be gone… And my room will be fine, and my cards will be put away and…" I was still mumbling. "Nessie, we're not going anywhere." Jacob's voice soothed. I snapped back into reality.

"Oh My Gosh, your real aren't you?" I asked looking at Jacob. He smiled. "As real as an almost dead, Pack leading, shape shifting werewolf boyfriend can get." "Hmm, well that sums it up, not!" I spat at him. "Ness, look I was going to say…" He was interrupted by Seth walking though the door.

"Hey, Ness, Emmett wants to know when you'll be read-y" he stopped when he saw Nicole and Jacob. "Oh My God" was all that he said. "Seth!" Nicole Squealed as she jumped on Seth, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned over to me and asked, "Is this a joke, or is it real?" I rolled my eyes and replied; "From what I gather it's real" Seth nodded. "Well, I'm off to go tell Quill and Embry your not dead. Personally, I think Leah won't care that much. But the guys will be excited." Seth concluded pulling Nicole off of him and running, no, Skipping out he door yelling "Jacob and Nicole are back, their not dead. Jacob and Nicole are back!"

I shut the door behind him, and turned back to see Jacob laughing. "Jacob, how on earth do you find this funny? And Nicole, you were in on it? Am I just a chew toy or something?" My hands where in fists as I was looking for things to throw. I caught sight of cloud in her cage looking afraid. That's weird, how did she get there? I smiled at her, and she sighed. I turned back to Jacob, my smile fading. "Ness, Aren't you happy I'm alive and not dead right now? Knowing you, you'd probably be crying, what's wrong?" Jacob asked reaching out to put his hand on my cheek. I stepped back, not letting him touch me. I took a deep breath and began.

"What's wrong with me? That's all you can ask me? Oh, I don't know. How about the love of my life just that he loves me enough to go die at the foot, or wand, of an ugly old witch. I think I've lost my ability to cry and on the ride here I was talking to rose, without being disgusted. Oh, and that's not even the best part! When I get here, He's lying on the floor playing with MY cards, on MY floor, in MY room with her," I pointed at Nicole, "Lying on MY bed, and YOU want to now what's wrong with ME!" I concluded. Venting had always worked for me, and there was nothing wrong with that, right?

"Nessie" He said. I turned away from him and walked to the door, opened up to see Jasper leaning up against the wall. I realized what he was doing, and his power had outstanding effect. I instantly felt happier. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Em's all ready to go, are you? You can bring your, uh," he leaned around my shoulder to look at Jacob and Nicole. "guests" "Sure, I need to release some anger." I joked. Jasper smiled and Alice was beside him in an instant. "The storm will be here in 3, 2, 1!" as she said "1" A large crack of thunder exploded in the sky. "Come on Ness, we don't have forever… Okay we do, but you know what I mean!" Alice rushed. She was wearing her "Baseball" Jersey. It was white with pink stripes. It said Cullen on the back and had the crest on it. Alice yelled "let's go" as we made our way down the stairs into the cars. I was going to have fun.

When we came to the clearing we went into our teams. Mine was Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Me, Seth, and Leah. The Other one was Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward (There's a shock), Rose, and Jacob. Nicole was the "Cheerleader." "Wait," Nicole yelled. "What are the team names?" I smiled. We've got Emmett, so The Teddy Bears!" Nicole Laughed but Leah went off saying she was not going to be on a team called the Teddy Bears. "Fine, they're going to be the Lions and we will be the….." I had lost ideas. Alice giggled. "The Volturi!" I laughed. Emmett started jumping up and down. "Ooh Ooh, can I be Jane, Please, I've always wanted to be small and Girly like her!" Alice frowned. "No, Emmett's, Felix, Jasper's Demetri, Seth is Alec, I'm Heidi: Sorry Rose; Ness is Jane and Leah is Aro." Emmett started whining. " Lu-cky. Ness always gets the good parts! Not Fair!"

"Can we play already?" Rose called. We all nodded and took our places. I was pitching for the Volturi (That sounds so weird), and I could tell Bella wasn't too thrilled She'd always disliked Baseball. But Oh well!


	12. Bella's Second Game

Chapter 11: Bella's Second Game

Bella's P.O.V.

Did I mention that I hate Baseball? I think there was a reason that Esme made me sit out when I as human… Nessie was a good player. She would pitch lightning fast balls that I could barely see, weird, I know. When I was up to bat, she smirked at me and I heard Edward growl. I probably didn't want to know what she was thinking.

She through the ball and surprisingly, after 2 tries, I hit it. The Ball flew up in the air and past Nicole. She leapt up in the air into wolf form and caught it in her mouth. I was out, and She had gotten Edward out too because she had gotten to him too. The whole game went sort of like this, though the rest of our team was better than me. We so lost! Rose was really mad. Oh how I hate Baseball! I don't care if it's America's past time, It's just not my forte!


	13. Haven't I Suffered Enough?

Chapter 12: Haven't I suffered enough?

Nessie's P.O.V.

This is the part were you'd probably think there would be a happy ending. Jake and I were together again, Seth and Nicole were together, and our family was happy. It was no where near that good. I had finally forgiven Jacob after he apologized a million times, make that a million and one since he apologized over breakfast, but if that sounds wonderful, think again. And again. And Again.

My dreams are driving me crazy. I wake up crying because they are so real to me! And some of them are coming true! Like 2 nights ago I had a dream we, for some reason, were in France, in an airport. And yesterday, Alice said we were going to France to Pick up something, and that the whole family had to go. You know, Sometimes, I don't understand that girl. But here I am, all packed, ready to go to France.

It is Paul and Rachel's wedding next month, so I want to get them a gift, especially since I am a bridesmaid. What place better than France?

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Me, Nicole, Seth and Jacob all piled into the Porsche. How we all fit will remain a mystery. Carlisle, Rose, and Esme got in the Mercedes, Edward, Bella, Leah, Embry, Quil, all got in the Volvo. Now, why didn't some of us get in the Mercedes, I don't know.

We arrived in France around 9:00 that night. While we were waiting to get out of the airport I spotted some strange people staring at me. **There where about 10 of them, around the ages of 19 and 20**. They were all dressed in the same black t-shirt and jeans. I was watching them watch me when I heard Nicole gasp.

"Werewolves!" she whispered. We all turned to look at her. Jacob smirked. "Nicole, those are SO not werewolves." She shrugged. "No, Nessie. You said that last year Edward pointed out that the pack are shapeshifters, right. I've seen real werewolves, and those are It.! We have to get out of here! Now!" we took her word for it and got out of line, but so did the werewolves.

Carlisle took charge. "Nicole what can these werewolves do?" Nicole took a deep breath and began. "They're apart of this organization called the Fur Shadows run by the Vultori. They only become wolves at a full moon. They're born to kill. The Vultori sent them to us to get rid of witches, and Caius' hope was to take out some Cullen's, too"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. Leah sighed, her bad attitude back. I looked at her, her eyes on Sam. I felt terrible. Having to see the one you love everyday love another girl, one that's close to you. I've been close to that, but to feel that everyday. Wow, I think I'm one of the few who have seen Leah happy.

Embry broke the silence. "Well what are we going to do?" "Try to take it outside, save these people" informed Esme. Quil nudged me. I tuned to look at him. He pointed to Leah, and I looked at her. She was staring at a dark brunette haired guy that was fairly good looking. I laughed. "Looks like Leah's got a crush!" Seth teased. I stomped on his foot and he shrieked in pain. "Seth, that is no way to talk about your sister's imprint!" I scolded and Sam's head snapped up. "Leah's what?" "Leah's imprint! Guess she's over you now Sam" Jacob teased. Leah's gaze broke away from the mystery guy. "What are you talking about? I never said I loved that guy" she pointed to the brunette guy. Okay, so there is seriously something wrong with the Clearwater's because they seem to be able to love two people at once. Leah didn't seem to mind. She walked over to Sam and kissed him. KISSED him! I gasped.

"Leah, you naughty girl, you imprint on Mr. Hot-tall-pack leader-brunette guy over there and kiss Sam? You could so much better with your time!" I think everyone was trying to process what I said. "Ness? What about that guy over there?" Jacob asked suspiciously. Nicole and I busted out laughing. "Don't worry, no comparison. I mean what do you have in common? Barely anything!" I smirked. "You both have brown hair, are tall, and are a pack leader. But no similarity's what so ever!" I said through giggles. "Ya, and Seth, too. Minus the whole pack leader thing. That guy is SO not a pack leader!" Nicole argued. We both where in fits of laughter when I heard Jacob whisper to Seth, "You know, I've never been able to understand the female mind." "Try to figure it out living with Leah" Seth suggested which made us laugh even harder.

Leah cleared her throat. "Sam I've imprinted, but I love you. I was always hoping that if and when I imprinted my feelings for you would go away, but apparently everyone's going to make this difficult. I know you don't love me anymore, but that's not going to change the way I feel. Like in 'Gone with the Wind', I'm Scarlet, your Ashley, and that guy over there is the Butler guy." Sam just sighed. "Awkward" said Quil. Oh ya, he hates romance, or at least doesn't care for it, except for Claire. Man, she's got a long life a head of her.

Nicole nudged Leah. "Go talk to your mystery man, just be careful, their werewolves after all!" Leah nodded and approached her imprint, knowing that he probably heard every word of our conversation. I saw the guy nod toward his buddies and step forward, ready to meet Leah. She approached him quietly. He lightly grabbed her hand and brought up to his face. Gentleman, I thought. "Leah correct?" He whispered. Even from where I was standing I heard the warmth in his voice. She nodded. "Well, I'm glad I got to meet you then." He tilted his head to kiss her hand, only he didn't. Alice, if she were able to see, wouldn't have been able to. On pure thought, I knew what was going to happen, and my hand being on Nicole's shoulder, she did to. "No, Leah, Don't!" we screamed simultaneously. But Leah, as stubborn as she was, wouldn't move. The man leaned down and did what stopped us from continuing to yell. He bit her hand.

Everything then moved very quickly. Leah was on the ground, screaming about the pain. Her imprint was back with his buddies, laughing, Carlisle and Esme were by Leah and the rest of us were prepared t fight. Nicole whimpered beside me. "Oh, I wish Kyrazzah were here. She knows more spells than I do. I only know a few." "Well try to help Leah!" I yelled at her. "I don't think I can. I haven't gotten that far in the reading." Nicole shouted over the noise. "What? Reading? Of what?" Her eye's narrowed and she got real quiet. "Harry Potter" I blew up.

"Harry Potter? Really? Are you kidding me? I've read all those books, and they really work? Wow… If they really work, why don't you have them memorized?" I asked her. She looked away from me, embaressed. " It takes a little longer to learn all of them" She said quietly. "You know, you should really right them all down. That would be the smart thing to do!" She still wouldn't look at me. "I've read them all, but I forget easily so… I'm currently reading "The Prisoner of Azkaban'" She informed. I nodded. "Hey what about the "**Episkey" spell? It's in the Half blood Prince! It's used for healing" I informed her. "I can try it." She said as she pulled out her wand and said the spell. Blue light exploded from her wand shot towards Leah. Leah was up on her feet, fury in her eyes.** **I could here the mystery guy talking to his friends. "Way to go Jack!" "Look's like you got to get a new girl" 'Smooth" "She fell easily" They were all complimenting him. But Jack just smiled and said, "piece of cake" They all laughed. I growled. I felt Seth growl behind me. "Nobody messes with my sister but me!" "And me, you know, I sort of do that too!" Jacob put in. Jack spoke again. "Can you guys, finish the rest of them off!" The guys nodded, and turned to us. I was going to have fun. A few of them ran for Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Sam (Now in wolf form). Emmett, Quil, Jacob, and Jasper where fighting off three of the wolves. Edward and Bella were attacked by two and Seth, being the Hero, went to fight with them. That left Embry, me, Leah, and Nicole two wolves. Sadly one was Jack. "Leah, you really gonna fight me?" He taunted. Leah growled. "If the shoe fits!" The other guy sighed. "We don't have to fight them, Jack, let's just go." "Oh shut up, Zac. Don't want to get your hands dirty?" Zac rolled his eyes and mumbled "whatever" and looked at us. Jack was the first to charge. ** **He came at me but Embry got in the way. Jack grabbed a hold of Embry's tail and swung him on the ground. He turned his death gaze back on me and charged. I did a graceful back-flip over his head. I landed next to Nicole, who was fighting Zac. Jack snapped at me again but I was ready. When he threw a punch I caught it and twisted his arm backwards and pushed him. He went sliding across the floor and nearly hit a little girl. Then I remembered. "Nicole" I shouted. "Freeze them" I pointed to the people in the airport staring at us. Nicole nodded and sort of zapped them and they all fell on the ground, asleep. She said that they wouldn't remember anything, and I believed her. ** **I could see Rosalie fighting a smaller guy, and was clearly winning. "Erik! Don't let that leech beat you!" Jack shouted. The small guy nodded. All of the fights had defused together. We had the most people to fight but the real werewolves were really strong. Bella sent me and Nicole to watch over the wolves that were tied up in rope. It wasn't much of a job, but maybe I could figure some things out. Emmett and Edward where finishing tying off another wolf, which I later figured out name was Anthony. He had dirty blond hair and misty Blue green eyes, and had an annoyed look on his face. "What do you want?" he growled at me. I decided the best way to go about this was to see if he could laugh.** "**Well, I want to eat a good sized box of strawberry poptarts, watch the Grey's Anatomy Marathon that's on, AND go smash a truck to a tree, make it look like I'm dead, then see the look on the Cop's face when I get up and start walking!" Anthony chuckled. "What are you doing with a group of Vampires? You smell human!" I sighed. "I'm a mixed breed. You know Vampire and Human. I am NOT going over that story again" He nodded as a wolf named Kyle was put next to him. "So who's the Pixie?" Anthony asked. I knew who he was talking about. "That's my Aunt Alice!" I informed him. "She's pretty" Anthony said dazedly. Just then Alice did a front flip and landed on a wolf named Tyler. ** "**Yeah… So you're a 'Real' Werewolf" I asked. "Yeah, I can't fight like a wolf for nothing" He joked. "Right, so…I'm Nessie by the way!" Anthony nodded. "What's with the werewolf wanna be's?" Anthony asked pointing to where Jacob and Seth were fighting side by side. 'Their shapeshifters" I informed. "I heard Emmett's voice scream for me to turn around as I saw Andrew get thrown my way. In that second that I looked away from the Hostages, they were free. How? I didn't know but then again, they're werewolves.** **Anthony started to run toward the fight but I made it just in time to trip him. He fell face first onto the ground. I grabbed his hand twisted it up to the sky and put my knee's on his shoulder. "Nicole say's the Vultori sent you, why? I thought werewolves were extinct" I spat at him. "Almost all of us" Anthony said, fighting for breath. The fighting had stopped and everyone was looking at us. Zac decided to take over.** "**This is the story, and to be truthful, we're the good guys." I nodded, urging him on. "Well, the Vultori wiped us all out after Edward, I think that was his name, said that your pack was not true werewolves. We were the last civilized group, so they spared us. They liked the idea of Guard Dogs. The original five of us, Me, Jack, Andrew, Tyler, and Erik were very close. We met in our own separate ways and we soon convinced the Vultori that there were other werewolves like us." He motioned to the other 5. "Anthony, Kyle, Barrett, Cyr, and Abels all joined soon after that, despite Caius' protest. Our only job was to get rid of witches." Nicole shuddered. "But we're purposely failing" Anthony said from under me. Zac looked embarrassed. "Yes well, that would be because I got friendly with Willow and Nicole."** "**I thought you were hunting us!" Nicole bursted out. "No Niki, why would we want to kill you?" Zac said simply. Seth stepped in front of Nicole. "Step back loser, Nicole is taken!" "No, Seth, I have no intention of stealing her. That would be very weird. She's just a friend." Zac reassured him. "Let's hope so" Seth growled. "Enough" I said as I stepped in between them. "You two act like Emmett and Jasper when they making bets." I said as I motioned for Zac to continue. ** "**Cauis found out that the Cullen's were interfering with the witches. He doesn't trust them. So he ordered us to kill you." Edward stepped forward. "Please don't do this" he pleaded. "Re-Lax" Erik said. "It's not a full moon for a few more minutes. Just don't go to Italy. They WILL kill Nicole, and force you into the Coven" Nicole looked scared. Jasper was not pleased. He had always said that Relax was 'HIS' word.** "**Zac, Where's mom? Can you take me to her?" Zac shook his head. "I've been with the pack; I haven't seen her in a while." Seth leaned down to whisper in Nicole's ear. "Nicole, I don't really trust him. He acts like he loves you. I think you should stay away from him." Zac's pack and Nicole all started laughing while Seth stood there with a dumb expression on his face. "Seth," Nicole started. "Zac's my mom's boyfriend. They're getting married in December." "Oh" Seth said, his face turning red. "Yeah, I should defiantly get to know my step daughter." Zac commented.** **I rolled my eyes. Why didn't Nicole tell me her step dad was a real werewolf? Oh right. She doesn't tell me anything. "So the plan is we all go about our normal lives. Then maybe we can talk about what to do about the Vultori." Zac suggested. Then Jack howled.** **Oh No, a full moon. I hopped off of Anthony as he started to shake. Anything could happen now with werewolves, vampires, witches, and not to mention shapeshifters in one room on a full moon! Nicole froze. I looked up and that's when I saw what had made Nicole petrified. There, standing by the metal detector, was her. HER.** **Kyrazzah. It was like looking at Medusa's head, only worse. You COULDN'T be turned to stone. "Kyra!" Nicole shrieked but Kyrazzah just laughed. "Finally learned a good spell?" Kyrazzah pointed to the sleeping people on the ground. "Kill them all, even Niki!" she commanded.** **All the nice wolves, including Zac and Anthony lost control of themselves. They charged at us. Now, we were dead. I felt Jacob's warm hand slide into mine. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded. Whatever the out come, I'll now you love me. I 'told' him. He sighed. I leaned against him looking for comfort when I saw something else. The Vultori. Well this day just keeps getting better and better! ** **There was Aro, Marcus, Cauis, the witch twins (I wasn't so surprised,) Demetri, Felix and a few others that I didn't remember the names of. Then I saw Willow embrace Nicole. Then I thought about how the witches, Vultori, and Wolves were able to track us. The answer was in Willows arms. Nicole! That Traitor! I thought through everything. I had told Nicole everything. ** **Nicole had pretended to be afraid of Zac's pack, even though he was her almost step dad. Nicole must have let Anthony out, while I had dodged Andrew. All along it was Nicole. She must have been with Kyrazzah the whole time. Why would Seth have been able to kiss after imprinting if it wasn't for Nicole? All along, Nicole. ** **Everyone was fighting. I went strait for Nicole. I was really frustrated with her. "How could you do this to me, after all we've done for you? Were you even thinking how this would impact us? And what about Seth, He loves you!" I spat through clenched teeth. "Nessie…I…I…didn't…" I smacked her across the mouth and went flying. She hit one of the line pole things and knocked it down. I heard a whimper behind me and turned to see Seth on the ground, Wolf form, with a mangle of fur biting at his neck. I recognized the face of Anthony and charged. ** **I slashed him across the muzzle, but he didn't flinch. With his big paw, he pushed me to the side with as much force as if and Elephant and just walked all over me. I jumped up and spun around, whacking him be hind the ears but it didn't seem to notice. He yelled as I dug my nails (Got to love them right?) into his back. He spun around and pulled my arm, making me hit the ground again. When I got up this time, so did Seth. He jumped landed beside Anthony, raked his claws along Anthony's side making him holler out in pain. I was about to go help when something landed on my back. I sniffed. Nicole.** **I tried to shake her off but she wouldn't budge. She covered my eyes and jumped off my back. I was getting annoyed with her as she led me out the door.**


	14. The Truth

**Chapter 13: The Truth**

**Nessie's P.O.V**

**I could tell we were out side when I felt the slight, cool breeze of the night on my arms. It was a cool night and I could hear the fight going on in the Airport. Nicole finally whispered "Stop" in my ear and removed her hands. I was about to start accusing her again but she was quicker.**

"**I didn't know, I swear! I knew that Caius wanted to use the wolves for some reason, I knew Zac was my father to-be, and I knew this would happen sooner or later, But I would NEVER EVER spy like that! I could never hurt you or Seth that way. YOU'RE my family now! You've got to believe me." I stared at her, unable to speak. "You don't believe me, do you?" I just stared.**

**I thought about the seen that had just taken place a minute ago. Her running into Willow's arms, the Vultori coming, the wolves changing, Her attacking me. I hadn't realized Nicole had my hand on her shoulder. "It's not like that at all! If you hadn't seen your mother for like a month, wouldn't you want to say hi?" Nicole prompted. I thought about it. "Depends… Is she thirsty or not or is she in a mood? Cause if she is, probably not. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, I just intimidate her." I rambled. Then a something occurred to me.**

**If the Vultori are there with Jane and Alec, then Bella will have to use her shield! Nicole was still listening in. You know, sometimes that gift comes in handy, and it sometimes doesn't. "I'm on your side." She said, dropping my hand. I nodded. "Look, I'm not saying that your forgiven or that your on my favorites list right now, but you seem to want to prove yourself, so who am I to stand In your way?" I say. She smiled and embraced me in a hug. She leaned away and basically was jumping off the trees. "Wow, alright! Okay, were going to need a battle plan, because I am ready to kick some werewolf Butt!" I laughed. "I've got a plan." I rested my hand on her shoulder once more. When she understood we went in to action.**

**I followed her inside and jumped on the nearest wolf, Zac. I pushed him to the ground, he rolled over and nearly squashed me, but Nicole had grabbed his tail and turned him the other way. I ran and grab one of the rope things and started to tie him up. Okay, so I really don't know how I tied him up, but he won't be getting out of that anytime soon! I turn to face the next wolf, a brownish, yellowish color. **

**I swatted him across the muzzle as he leaped at me. He turned around and was tripped by Nicole and went flying back to me. By this time, I had grabbed a pole from the rope I used to tie up Zac and banged it on his head! So far the plan of Ultimate destruction was working! Or so I thought… no, it was working. That small Erik guy, just got in the way so HE got a pole in the head! I heard a low chuckle from behind me and turn to see the Vultori.**

**I look from face to face. Felix, trying to hold back laughter, Demetri is trying to look dangerous but he's failing at it. Jane, now she can pull it off. She's giving me this death stare while Alec is…well…Alec. There's not a lot to describe him with. Felix obviously couldn't hold it in any longer. He starts laughing making his coven look at him. "What?" He questioned. "Can't the undead have fun watching little girls hit Big Bad Wolves with Airline poles?" Jane rolled her eyes and Alec chuckled. I smiled. "So how's life over in Italy?" I ask. "Not cool! You know I was talking to Alec about Yellow Robes! Wouldn't that look a lot cooler than Black? I mean Like BAM, The new and improved Vultori! But you know how hard it is to get Alec to do something that doesn't involve following directions from his sister, or Aro." Felix taunted. I heard Alec growl. Ya, the witch twins in yellow robes, I can see it now.**

**I smile and come to stand by there groups. I hadn't realized until now that my feet were aching. I slowly sit down and the other Vultori members follow. "So, is it copy Kat day or what?" I ask sarcastically. "Well…" Felix started but was interrupted by himself…" Alec, that's not very nice! You know, If I could see right now, I would want to ….Ughh… this is really annoying." Alec smirked. "And that concludes the end of this conversational topic. Thank you for choosing Alec's Stop-annoying…-things- that-are-about-to-do-something-there-not-supposed-to" That made Jane smile. Huh, only Alec can make her laugh, weird…! Then something hit me.**

**I'm not under Bella's shield, but I'm not being burned alive or under numbed. Hmm… weird. I look at Jane and Alec, sitting close to each other, their eyes on me. Felix cleared his throat. "Umm, guys? Still blind over here!" I smile and Felix sighed next to me. "Thank you!" "So, why aren't you fighting?" I ask, taking a quick look at Jane. "It's not our Fight." Alec informed. I look around. **

**Jack's pack was still running around like maniacs. Emmett and Sam were fighting Andrew and Kyle. Jacob and Seth were fighting side by side against Anthony and Zac. The rest I couldn't figure out, it was a jumble of fur and Teeth. I took a sideways glance at the witches. Willow looked astonished; Kyrazzah was bored, even more than Marcus, (Oh No! His Record has been Broken.) I laughed and Jane's Head snapped up. I shut my mouth when she stared at me. **

**Caius looked at Jack's pack, fear and hunger in his eyes. He hated werewolves! We all new that from when the almost battle took place, But I new that he wanted them to win, to finally kill the Cullen's. I felt really bad right now. I was standing here talking to the Vultori when everyone else is fighting for there lives. It's a life or Death Situation here! "Thanks Ness!" Alec exclaimed as he let my hand fall. Stupid gift! Ugh, I need to be more aware! He could tell I was arguing with my self and Smirked. He really needs to stop doing that! Its annoying Felix laughed next to me. Never mind. ALL vampires are annoying!**

**I straiten up. "So, what does Caius want this time?" I ask curiously. Jane looked around and Felix shifted uncomfortably on the ground. Demetri spoke this time. "He wanted to check up on the 'dogs' progress. But that is not why we're here" He answered than howled out in pain. Jane was staring right at him. Alec placed his hand on her shoulder. "Jane" he whispered. She released her gaze and Demetri let out a breath of air. **

**I sighed. "Okay, don't tell me!" Felix looked confused. "Tell you what?" he asked. I looked at him. "Why you're all acting strange…" Felix sighed. "oh… well you see, I can't really explain. Me, I'm always this way but Alec and Jane, I know Right! They're actually being nice!" I laughed and Demetri chuckled. The two witch twins both growled. **

"**Caius also wants the Cullen's to join the Vultori." Alec said quietly. I stared at him. Jane didn't look pleased. So that's what's wrong with her! Alec looked down at the floor. "What's wrong? Don't you want the Vultori to be stronger?" I ask him. He shrugs. "I guess" Some How I wasn't convinced. I put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch. "What's really the matter?" I asked, trying to soothe him.**

**He answered after a while of Silence, whispering like he was scared some one might hear him. "The Vultori were wrong! The Cullen's aren't bad, especially you…Or the pack." He seemed to rush on the last part. He looked away from and back down at the ground. I shudder. Why is Alec saying that the Vultori is wrong? He understood my questioning and continued. "The Vultori has been good to me, but it's not right for me. To Fight, when I shouldn't…" He trailed off. **

**I felt cold arms around me suddenly and nearly tipped over. "yay, Yay, Yay, Yay!" Alice squealed in my ear. I turned to look at her. All the fighting had stopped. "What?" I asked Alice, Then Alec. His eye's narrowed. "what?" I asked again. Jacob came over and sat next to me, resting his head on mine. Alice nudged Alec. **

"**May I speak with Carlisle?" He asked and Carlisle was by our side in an instant. He nodded and followed Alec outside. I heard Caius growl. What did he know that I didn't? Felix shifted beside me. Demetri came over and sat closer to me. Alice was almost bouncing up and down with excitement. "What is it?" I ask her. She just smiles and say's, "You'll know soon enough." I roll my eyes and wonder what Alec and Carlisle are talking about.**


	15. The New Cullens

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters. **

* * *

Chapter 14: The New Cullens

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I heard my name and raced over to the now surrounded Vultori members. I nodded quickly and followed Alec out the door. I wasn't afraid of being alone with him or his gift.

We stopped when we could only see the lights of the airport and the take off of the airplanes. Alec sighed and then turned to face me. "Carlisle," he began. I could tell there was worry in his tone and nodded for him to continue. "You've been a good friend of the Vultori, and we thank you for that, really they do!" I took in each word the Vampire was saying. "They" surprised me. He acted like he was not apart of them anymore. I decided not to question him, but encourage him, none the less.

"You're right, and I don't regret any of it. My family and I are proud to have the Vultori on our side, especially after all the trouble we have put you through. We are all quite thankful really." Alec was quiet. He seemed to be pondering what to say next. He finally figured it out. "Well, some of the Vultori, aren't so happy with the Cullen's actions, well, sort of." He started. I stood there, composed and calm as he said this.

"Caius in particular is angry at you for stealing some of his most precious members." He said slowly, not looking me in the eye. I had a feeling of where this was headed, but I staid silent, hoping he would continue. He took a deep breath in and then said, "Felix, Demetri, my sister, as well as myself are tired of fighting other people's fights, and fighting for our lives everyday. You know us Carlisle. Help us. Help my Family."

I was touched by his little speech. He must of thought about this a long time. He finally looked me in the eye, and you could see the sadness on his pale face. "Why, of course." I say. "You're all welcome into my family. You are free to come and go as you please, but we are grateful for you." I concluded. Alec's eye's lit up. "Thank you, Carlisle, Thank you."

We turned toward the airport and started jogging back our family. I really didn't care for the gift's they had. I just wanted them to have a safe home. My family will be very big now, but as long as they are ALL safe and happy, than I am. We enter the doors to see our new family waiting for our arrival.


	16. Home Again?

**Authors Note: **Sorry I havn't updated in like forever! I've been so busy withschool and District band tryouts that I havn't gotten around to typing the story up. I still have all plans to finish it, even though that may take even longer. It doesn't help that me and September are writing a whole different story, though must say, is WAY better than this one. I'm thinking about putting it on FanFiction. What do you guys think? Reviews mean the world to me and September and We want nothing more than you to read our story and rview on it. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. Your amazing! We love you!

Also, do you have any ideas for later in the story? We're also, sadly, hitting writers block :(. But hopefully we'll pull through for you and finish this bad boy up!

~LilyEvansForever~ [GoldieLox and September (a.k.a. DISTRICT!)]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own original Twilight characters though plot lines and new characters are mine.

* * *

Chapter 15: Home Again?

Nessie's P.O.V. No one had talked since Alec and Carlisle had left, but when they came though the door, there were low whispers happening everywhere. "What's going on?" asked Seth, his eyes on Carlisle. "What are they talking about, Alice?" Bella asked her. 'You'll see" Alice squealed.

I look around, trying to keep my mind off the two vampires walking toward us. Jacks pack had been tied in a security rope and placed in dog carriers. Jacob was looking around, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Some one better tell me what the heck is going on!" he yelled. Caius stiffened. Carlisle only smiled and continued to walk, Alec trailing behind him. When he was standing next to our group, he cleared his throat and said calmly, "Alec has decided to leave the Vultori and come and join our Coven, along with Jane, Demetri and Felix."

I could tell Caius was annoyed, if not feeling betrayed by the four of them. Aro was hurt and Marcus was bored, as usual.

"You should be ashamed! Turn your back on your coven!" He pointed to the out casted Vultori members.

I surprised myself by growling, but Caius took no notice. Aro spoke for the 1st time.

"Let's share with our loved ones, one last time." He said, not really meaning it as a question. He drifted toward Jane who lifted her hand, and placed it against Aro's. He did this with all of them.

When he was done, he turned back to his coven. "Let us take our leave." He said to the Vultori and witches who had enchanted the dog carriers to float in the air.

As they left, we all stared. I didn't like the weird silence. It wasn't until Seth sneezed all over Rosalie, making Jacob fall on the floor laughing, that I felt normal again.

Everyone broke off in to their little conversations. Then, I turned to Felix. "So, are your really coming with us?" I asked him. He nods. "I wanted to tell you 1st but NOOO, I couldn't because Mr. bossy Pant's over there wanted it to be a 'Surprise'" he says as he points to Alec who rolls his eyes.

Felix then stood up, took off his cloak, to reveal none other than a pair of dark denim jean and a t-shirt. The rest copied him, and like Felix, were wearing the same attire.

Me and Nicole clapped, acting like the big dorks we are, but where interrupted when Leah cleared her throat. "Can we go home now?" she said, her voice cracking, like she couldn't bear to leave the airport. I looked at Carlisle who nodded. "We are at an airport!"

"Then can we please go home? I'm still covered in dog snot!" Rosalie squealed.

"Everyone get in line and Nicole, unfreeze these people," Edward instructed.

We did as he said and none of the people looked twice at us, and if they did, they were staring at our number, or the amount of pale white people and russet skinned that have been grouped together.

We arrived home just before the sun set. Bella told me to go find our guests their rooms. I gathered the four of them and walked up the grand staircase, passed Carlisle Study, around the Corner, up another flight of stairs that led to the perfect amount of 5 extra guest rooms.

I pointed out each room. Before they went inside, they all gave me a hug… well all except Jane, who kept eyeing the staircase, like she was deciding whether to run for it, or stay put.

As they went inside their rooms, to put away their things, which I didn't even see in the airport, I turned to see Nicole standing at the head of the stairs, waiting for me.

The 1st thing I do is embrace with the biggest hug I could manage without suffocating her, and she hugged me back. I pull away and stare at her. "How did you do it?" I asked her, but she just smiles and says, "We can talk about that later because right now, there is someone who wants to see you." She nods toward the window that outlooks a giant field that has trees and bushes and flowers everywhere. It really is a sight.

I an down the two flights of stairs, and out the front door, and around the house searching for the giant oak that I saw from the window.

I sniffed the wind as it blew through my hair. The smell of warmth and the strange tang that meant a werewolf was nearby, or shape shifter, or whatever the 'Pack' is.

"I can smell you" I call to the open land, not knowing were it was aimed, but knowing that he had heard it. Jacob jumped down from one of the branches above me.

"That's not fair! Being Supper-Human child makes it easier to find me!" he says s he jumps back up, towering over me. I just laugh and roll my eyes. Typical Jacob.

"So what's with the new addition of Bloodsuckers?" he asked, forgetting that I don't like his use of words for my family, but I've gotten used to used by now so much that I just overlook it.

"They needed a place to stay, and us Cullen's, being as nice as we are, are offering it to them." I tell him plainly. He frowns like I hadn't said enough to convince him of anything so I continue by saying, "They've all got gifts, Jacob. Ones we preferably don't want against us, but we're not forcing them to do anything. I agree with Carlisle in taking them in. They need a place, and we're gonna give it to them!"

"Aww, look at little Nessie, acting all grown up!" Jacob says, his eyes getting big. I roll my eyes and playfully shove his shoulder.

At that moment, my life seems perfect. I've got Jacob back, Set's found his imprint, we got four new family members, Edward and Bella are starting to pay attention to me more (Oh ya!) There's nothing that could possibly ruin it!

But of course I had to Jinx it! Grrrrrrr! But before I can tell you why, let's get back to the present!

While I was marveling over how everything was going just right, I was surprised when Jacob grabbed me up in a great big hug now I know what Mom felt like when she was human.

"Breathe….Can't…." I joked and he finally let me go. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Never thought I'd see a real werewolf" He said. "Me either" I tell him, smiling and he smiles back. "I don't know about you but I'm starving!" he says, patting his stomach. I laugh and nod toward the house.

"I believe Esme said she will make dinner." I say, knowing how much he loves Esme's cooking.

He smiles says, "Race you!" and was gone. "No You don't" I scream, running to catch up with him. Turns out, he beat me. Oh well, he did have a head start!

As I walk through the front door, I notice how everyone is acting casual. Esme in the kitchen, Carlisle in his study, Edward and Bella at the piano, Rose and Emmett out in the garage taking apart Emmett's Jeep, Alice and Jasper on the couch flipping through the Channels, Seth, Leah, Sitting on the living room floor, conversing about who knows what.

Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix were nowhere to be seen, though I knew that they were still in their rooms.

"So what's next?" I say, going to sit on the couch with Alice and Jasper.

"Well, I don't know. Jacob says, sitting down next to me.

I hear Seth's phone vibrate. He pulls it out of the pocket of his jeans and flips it open. His eyes light up as he shuts it and slips it back into his pocket.

"There's a bonfire to night, celebrating Jake's return to the pack and to swap stories. I'm also guessing someone else got added to the pack. You know, because of the new Cullen's" Seth says, staring at Jacob waiting for an answer on whether they could go.

He nods then looks at me. "You gonna go?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know" I tell him. I turn around to see Edward no and say, "Sounds like fun." Bella nods too and says, "Yes, something memorable will happen at the bonfire. T always does. Just wait until Jacob swallows a whole Cow" she jokes. Jacob laughs at some inside joke I fail to catch.

I roll my eyes and think about the bonfire. I'll get to see Emily, who is very fun to talk to, but also the rest o the pack, ones I haven't seen in a while like Paul or Jared.

As I think about how I'll finally get to rehear about the shape shifters history and how we'll get to talk about the werewolves and witches, I eventually doze off, in a peaceful dream like state, where nothing could gowrong. At least that's what I thought.


End file.
